Family Betrayals
by Lily Hanson
Summary: She felt her heart stop as a familiar faced stranger stood before her. She knew exactly who she was looking at, but her brain couldn't process his face. This wasn't possible. He was dead.
1. Scars and Beaches

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel_

Kelly couldn't believe how quickly life could change. She couldn't believe how, from one minute to the next, everything could feel so unfamiliar, terrifying and exciting all at once. She couldn't believe how, despite how strongly she was sure the Ranger business was behind her, suddenly, it was back, smacking her and her friends right in the face.

It started with the return of Madam Oedius. She brought with her a new team of monsters, and while there weren't nearly as many as when Galvanax had been in charge, the fact that she managed to acquire some in a short amount of time meant there were surely more who were willing, or forced, to work for her.

Her return lead the Rangers to the discovery of their Power Stars. Just like the first time, the Stars appeared to the Rangers when they were needed, and finally, Kelly was no longer alone in her Ranger responsibilities. While they hadn't been able to defeat Oedius yet, they had proven they were ready for a fight.

After that, Oedius was up to Galvanax's old tricks. She had summoned down a monster who could attached bolts to the Rangers' Power Stars. Once in place, the bolts would keep the Rangers from using their stars, as they could no longer fit into their weapons or morphers. To make matters worse, the bolts were powered by lies. The more lies being told, the more power the monster had and the more bolts he could create.

Fortunately, the Rangers stopped him before they were all bolted out of their powers. However, Oedius had proven something with this monster. She was willing to do whatever it took to get the power of the Ninja Power Stars in her hands.

The next monster was further proof of that, as Levi believed he had found love, only for it to be used against him.

The Rangers now knew they had to be careful. While Galvanax had been a brute, there wasn't more to him than that. He could plough through them, but without a solid plan, or any strategy of any kind, the Rangers were able to match his strength and then outwit him.

Oedius was an entirely different threat. She was strong, but she was also cunning. She could find a weakness in the Rangers and exploit it. That meant they had to be more careful than before.

"Maybe this is just what you need?" Jenny suggested, holding up a beach ball. "The weather is nice, you just defeated that monster yesterday, so you're likely to get a day off now, and everyone, even superheroes, need a chance to relax."

"Yeah, but mom…" Sarah started, but Jenny shook her head.

"Don't you think this is a good idea, Kelly?" she asked. Kelly shrugged.

"I mean… I have been in Summer Cove about a year now, and I haven't really been to the beach," she said.

"You guys are so worried about what Oedius might do next, and it's a lot to juggle, being Rangers and students and kids. Since you don't have to be Rangers or students today, why not be kids?"

"It could be fun," Kelly turned to look at Sarah, who rolled her eyes, then snatched the beach ball from her mother.

"Fine. I'll call the others. But if Oedius attacks and I have to fight off whatever in a bikini, I'm blaming you."

"I'll thank you," Kelly whispered to Jenny as Sarah stormed off to her room. Jenny chuckled and sat at the table. Kelly joined her. Jenny had already texted her that morning, before she came over, to tell her to bring her things for the beach. Kelly was wearing her bathing suit under her clothes and so didn't need to change.

"It is a good idea, right?" Jenny asked, looking to Kelly. "A day off?"

"I'll never say no to one," Kelly nodded. "And as crazy as they were, my parents did always say it's more productive to take some time off than to try and power through anything for too long."

"You've been against Galvanax for a year, and then Oedius comes back and… I just think taking a day here and there might make this a little easier. And at least that way, if something happens, you kids at least got to enjoy life a little bit. You were together."

"Sarah will have fun," Kelly promised. "Though, I'm not sure why she doesn't want to go. The beach is everything she loves. Sun, surf, building sand castles…"

"Why don't you go see if she's ready?" Jenny suggested. Kelly nodded her head, dumped her bag at the bottom of the stairs and made her way up to Sarah's bedroom. She knocked as she pushed the door open. Sarah was just sliding on her shirt, and Kelly caught a brief glimpse at the skin on her back. It was covered in scars. Kelly had a few of her own, but this seemed worse.

"Oh," she said as Sarah turned around. Sarah frowned.

"What?"

"Do they hurt?"

"What?"

Kelly could only point to her back. Sarah shrugged.

"Sometimes, I guess. If my clothes rub up against them the wrong way. Brody says it's the same with his."

"Brody's got that many?"

"More, but what do you expect from a guy who was a slave for ten years?" Sarah shrugged.

"How did you get yours?" Kelly asked. It seemed like a stupid question. Sarah had been a Ranger. Of course, she would have scars. They all did. But Kelly had seen her own body, and she had seen Hayley change once of twice. Neither had as many scars as Sarah.

"A couple kidnappings, being hit by a few cars and bombs will do that," Sarah said. "I'm hoping some of them aren't done healing."

"Why?" Kelly frowned. Another stupid question. No one really liked scars. That was why, at the pharmacy, there was a whole shelf dedicated to creams that could fade scars.

"They're ugly," Sarah stated. "And I was hoping they'd be a little lighter before I went to the beach again."

"You look good," Kelly told her. "Like… really good."

"Except for the scars."

"Even with the scars," Kelly smiled. "I mean, sure your skin isn't soft and smooth anymore but… I think they're kind of badass."

"You have to say that."

"I don't," Kelly shook her head. "These scars mean you survived. I know they mean you saved the world."

"So did you," Sarah said.

Kelly took Sarah's hand and squeezed it, "Look, I'm not going to say your scars are beautiful. You know I'd be lying if I did. They don't look good and I wish you didn't have them…"

"Oh, thanks," Sarah mumbled. Kelly squeezed her hand again.

"Let me finish," she chuckled. "Scars are what happen when you're out there living life. And while most people have just a small one, or one you can barely see, some people have a lot. And they're dark and they're a little scary looking but… it's just skin. It doesn't change you. Or… actually…"

"It does?"

"I've been thinking a lot about this Rangering part two thing lately," Kelly said. "How Oedius is back, how we're saving the world again and how terrifying that is. Now that I think about it… I'm not as scared."

"What does that have to do with my scars?" Sarah frowned.

"You got those scars fighting Galvanax," Kelly said. "Well, some of them at least. Either way, those scars are a result of you taking a risk, of putting yourself out there. And every time you did, you learned something new. That's our advantage against Oedius. We've done this before. Your scars, and mine, and Brody's and everyone else's remind me that we've survived it all before, and we're stronger for it."

"Barely survived."

"We lived," Kelly smiled. "So… don't be afraid to show them off. Show the world it's going to take more than a few monsters a few whacked to the head, and a few kidnappings to keep you down. You're not afraid to do what needs to be done."

"Are we ready to go?" Jenny asked, poking her head through the door. Sarah nodded her head.

"Ready."

"Good. I'll drive," Jenny smiled. Kelly and Sarah looked to her with a frown.

"Are you coming?"

"Six young adults, at the beach all by themselves?" Jenny frowned. "Sounds like adult supervision will be required."

"Levi will be there," Sarah said.

"And I invited Mick too," Kelly added.

"And we're not babies."

"Either way, it's a day at the beach and I'm tagging along," Jenny said with a smile. "Don't worry, I'm bringing a book. You won't even know I'm there. I'll be the cool mom."

"Cool mom would stay home," Sarah said.

"Why, what do you plan on doing that you aren't comfortable doing in front of me," Jenny asked and looked to her daughter knowingly. Sarah tried to answer but stopped herself and sighed.

"Nothing."

"So it's no problem if cool mom tags along?"

"She does hardly leave the house," Kelly said with a shrug to Sarah.

"I know, that's the problem," Sarah muttered just as Jenny put on an excessively large hat.

"I don't want to burn," Jenny said. "I've packed lots of sunscreen. Kelly, do you need any?"

"I… uh…"

"Here," Jenny tossed a bottle to Kelly. "No one is getting in the car until you're lathered in it. I've gone thirty-five years without a sunburn, I'm not about to start now."

"Thirty five, huh?"

"Shh!"


	2. First Dates

Jenny didn't know how other mothers did it.

She had never really wanted kids. She hadn't written them off when she was younger, but she remembered always thinking she would be happy without them. The whole process of raising children scared her and she didn't think it would be worthwhile. What was the point of having a child when they screamed, cried and terrified you for their whole lives? How could you possibly love something that drained you of all your energy, time and youth and not expect so much as a thank you?

Motherhood wasn't for her. So, it was a surprise when she learned the man she was dating, Bill Thompson, had a daughter.

" _I'm going to be totally honest with you here,"_ he told her, on the first date no less. _"I have a little girl. Sarah."_

She remembered feeling nervous, hearing this, _"Oh?"_

" _She's nine. Well, almost nine, and she's the light of my life,"_ Bill said and there was a bright smile on his face – a smile Jenny had never seen on anyone before – and his whole face lit up. A kid on Christmas seemed depressed when compared to the radiance that beamed from this man. _"Her mother's not in the picture."_

Something about that smile reassured Jenny. Here was a man, raising a kid all by himself, and he seemed to be the happiest man she had ever met. A child made him light up, and if he had time to be out on a date, perhaps they weren't all time and energy suckers.

" _I'm not proud of how I had her,"_ Bill said, causing Jenny to lean in. _"I'm really being painfully honest here, but I think it's important you know this stuff before it becomes… serious. If it ever does, of course."_

" _Lay it on me,"_ Jenny challenged. After all, how bad could it be?

" _I… Well, Sarah's mother is… I paid her to sleep with me,"_ Bill said. _"It's a dark time in my life, a time that I really regret. It's in the past, I haven't even seen her since before Sarah was born and certainly haven't paid for sex since learning I would be a father. You sober up pretty quickly when something like that happens."_

" _Sober up?"_

" _Uh… figure of speech,"_ Bill said. _"But I promise you, I'm not that man anymore. I don't want to be and I can't be. Not with a daughter. And I'm clean so… there's nothing you would need to worry about. But if it makes you feel more comfortable, I'm more than happy to get tested again and…"_

" _Whoa, whoa…"_ Jenny held up her hands. Usually, this would be the point in the date when she went running. Not only did this man already have a kid, but the mother wasn't in the picture because she was the prostitute that he used to sleep with? And now, he was talking about getting tested – a clear indication he thought there was a chance she might sleep with him.

And it was only the first date.

There should have been a red flag… or ten, waving around in her head. If her brothers were here, they would drag her out, maybe after punching the man in the face. However, there was something about Bill that seemed… different. Despite his sketchy past and a daughter Jenny didn't really want, she was intrigued. This was just the first date – a get to know you dinner to see if there was a potential for this to go anywhere. There were no real feelings yet, no obligations or commitments and he was spilling everything already.

" _Why are you sharing all this?"_ she asked him, straight up. He wasn't pulling any punches, neither would she.

Bill took out his wallet and showed Jenny a picture of Sarah, _"I love her more than anything,"_ he said. _"She's been through hell. She was raised by her mother for four years and… given what I told you, you have to know that isn't healthy."_

" _Couldn't be,"_ Jenny nodded.

" _But Sarah is… she's happy, and adventurous and smart. She wants to be an engineer. She doodles sketches and ideas for new inventions all the time and speaks in a language I can't understand when she tells me about them. I can't be sure, but I'm pretty certain she's already smarter than me in… well, everything."_

" _She's gifted?"_

" _Very,"_ Bill nodded. _"And she's social. She makes and keeps friends easily. She's a nice person – a real, good person. She's thoughtful and kind and… She's just… she's good, Jennifer. She's really just a good, well rounded person."_

" _Sounds like the perfect kid."_

" _She is,"_ Bill smiled as he looked at her picture again. _"She's the perfect kid and… well… can I be honest?"_

" _Aren't you already?"_

" _I want a mother for her,"_ Bill said. _"I mean… I'm not just on this date because I think you'll make a good mother. I'm genuinely interested in you. I want a wife too… I just… I don't want just a step-mother for Sarah. I want a mother. A woman she can count on, no matter what. Someone to answer the… um… lady questions for her… when it comes up. I mean, I do research and… if I have to do it alone I think I can handle it. My mom is always ready to help out too but… a girl needs a mother. So… I'm telling you this… all this, because I don't want either of us to waste our time. If you're dating me, you're dating my daughter and if you marry me…"_

" _I marry your daughter?"_

" _I want a wife and mother. Not just a wife and step-mother. Sarah is so open… I know if I find the right woman, it'll work."_

Jenny had a out there and then. No one would blame her for thanking Bill for his time – for his honesty – and walking out of the restaurant. Hell, she was sure she could get away with throwing her drink in his face, or having a complete freak out. She was certain she would be more than justified.

Again, there should have been red flags, but instead, Jenny saw green. Maybe he had overshared. This wasn't something he needed to tell her night one, but something about his honesty felt refreshing. He wanted to make sure that any person he brought into his life, and eventually into Sarah's, would be in it for the long haul. After all, what woman, in her right mind, would stick around after something like that?

But the way Bill spoke about Sarah – how his face lit up whenever he mentioned her. How there was a sparkle in his eye that only shone when she said her name. No human who could have that much love for a child could be a bad person. No child, who could inspire that kind of love and care, could be worthless.

Perhaps having a kid wouldn't be so bad. Bill clearly had the father thing down and Jenny wasn't opposed to helping young girls become women. And she didn't hate kids. She had two nephews who she adored with her whole heart.

And though Bill was her father, and he had to say good things about his own kid, he had nothing but praise for her. He was a good man raising a good daughter. Jenny knew she would be a fool to throw this away.

" _Well, it can't hurt to try,"_ she smiled. Bill looked in shock.

" _Wait… really? That didn't… you aren't going to run screaming?"_

" _Well, I don't have a parenting bone in my body but… I guess that's why it takes two to have the kid in the first place, right?"_

" _I have the parenting thing down,"_ Bill promised her. _"Well, it's not perfect but… I've figured out the hard stuff, mostly. She's my kid, I'll take responsibility for that. But… yeah. I want a partner. I want a family for her."_

" _If you're even half the man I think you are, and if Sarah is half as wonderful as you described, I think this will be worth it,"_ Jenny told him. And she was right. Future dates with Bill promised that he was as amazing as her heart wanted her to believe. He was thoughtful, fun, kind, and though he always put his daughter first, Jenny still felt like she was a priority with him. When she eventually met Sarah, the girl was everything Bill described and more. Jenny fell in love, almost instantly.

However, despite the bliss, motherhood was wearing, especially when she was doing it alone. Bill handled all the hard stuff before he died. The discipline, the late nights, the doctor's visits. He handled parent-teacher conferences and figuring out how Sarah could get the most of her education without losing her childhood. When he was gone, that all fell in Jenny's shoulders. She barely had time for that stuff anymore, never mind the added challenge of having a superhero daughter. Often, Jenny felt like she was drowning.

How ironic that her first day off be at the beach?

Since Bill had died, Jenny felt like she had been running. Running errands, running back and forth to school, to the hospital. She ran around the house, cooking, cleaning. She ran her, and she ran there and, honestly, Jenny felt she was in the best shape of her life.

She needed this beach day, maybe more than the Rangers. They had the weight of the world on their shoulders, but so did she. This break was exactly what she needed.

"Hey," she heard someone say, and looked up from her book. She hadn't been reading it – too lost in thought over finally getting a day off. When she glanced up, she saw a man, a little older than her. He was pointing to the cover. "That's my favourite book."

She checked the cover to remind herself what she was reading, then smile, "Mine too."

"How many times have you read it?" he asked. Jenny shrugged.

"Not sure now. Picked it up ten years ago and always go back to it at least once a year. Though… I didn't really read it last year."

"No?"

"It's been a busy year," Jenny nodded.

"Not too busy, I hope," the man said, then pointed to the open spot on the towel. Jenny nodded. She didn't see the harm in letting him sit. He seemed nice enough, and it wasn't like he could try anything if she didn't want him too. A little ways off, she had seven Rangers who could jump in and rescue her if she needed it. "So, what's your favourite part of the book?"

"It keeps changing. Right now it's the Christmas chapter."

"Christmas?" he frowned curiously. "But nothing happens."

"I know," Jenny said with a laugh. "I guess when your life is so busy, it's nice to escape to a world where nothing happens. Where everyone is just… happy."

"I guess that makes sense," the man nodded. "Though I can't imagine how busy life must be to enjoy nothing happening."

"Do you have kids?"

"No. You?"

"One," Jenny nodded. "Or… one and a half. You know, I've never really thought about it before."

"A half? Do you share with an ex or something?"

"Uh… with her foster parents. It's complicated," Jenny said. "I have one kid. Though… at times it feels like seven."

"Seven?"

"Seriously, it's complicated."

"Sounds very complicated," the man said. "So… you're too busy for dinner, then?"

"I… huh?"

"I'm asking you out," the man chuckled. "I know we're at the beach but… there's no ring and… you said the thing with the kid was complicated so… I'm taking a shot in the dark here. Feel free to turn me down."

"Oh… uh… well," Jenny looked down the beach where Sarah was putting the final details on her sandcastle. It had been over a year now since Bill died. There was no way for him to come back.

Still, Jenny never thought about dating again. Life had been way too… well, busy.

"I'm flattered…"

"It's cool," the man said and got up. "I totally get it."

"It's not… I mean… I don't know?" Jenny frowned. "I know that's totally lame but… my husband died a year ago and… I haven't even thought about dating yet and…"

"Well… it is just dinner," the man said. "If you're too busy I get it but… we can't always be too busy all the time. That isn't healthy. I can be your excuse for a night off. If it doesn't feel right, no sweat."

"Sounds too good to be true."

"I saw you were reading my favourite book and imagined this might be a meet cute for down the road," the man said. "Of course, if you're not interested then I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"I…" Jenny looked down the beach again. Sarah's castle was gone and she was currently sitting on top of Calvin. From here, Jenny could just barely make out him shouting some apologies while the others laughed.

"You can have that too," the man said, seeing what Jenny had been looking at. "So? Yes? Or no?"


	3. A Night Out

"Dinner's in the fridge," Jenny said as she raced around her bedroom, trying to find the right earrings for her outfit. She wanted to impress, but not too much. She wanted to keep herself open to whatever might happen, without accidentally leading her date, Jesse, to thinking she wanted something she didn't.

On the bed, Sarah sat. She had been no help to Jenny in getting ready for her night out. In fact, she had been silent since they returned home from the beach and Jenny told her about the date. When Sarah didn't respond about dinner, Jenny turned to her, "It's one night out, Sarah."

"I'm not calling him dad."

"I'd never expect you too," Jenny said with a sigh, then sat down on the bed. "It's just a night out."

"With a man who asked you on a date. The last time you went on a date, you married him and I started calling you mom. But I draw the line at a step-step-parent."

"Sarah…"

"Dad's only been dead a year! We weren't even sure he was dead that whole time and…"

"I love your father," Jenny promised. "More than anything. You know that."

"But you'll replace him with a guy who has the same book as you?"

"Jesse seemed sweet. And getting out of the house today did feel good."

"So, let's do it again," Sarah grumbled. "Forget about having dinner with my daughter. Forget about the husband I was married to for six years…"

"I'm not forgetting about your father."

"I'm gonna fuck the first man to show any interest."

"Sarah!" Jenny shouted and stood up. She glared at her daughter. "I'm going out for one night. It's well deserved after everything I've been through."

"I hope the babies are at least cute," Sarah muttered before she stormed out. Jenny sighed as she dropped back down onto her bed.

"Motherhood sucks," she said. She reached for her phone, ready to cancel the date. Clearly this had upset Sarah, and Jenny couldn't blame her. It hadn't been long since Bill died and it was always going to be difficult to move on from that, especially when moving on included the potential of bringing in a new man. Part of Jenny hoped that since Sarah had already done the step-parent thing once, she would be more open to it.

Clearly, that wasn't the case.

However, Jenny couldn't bring herself to type the cancellation text. Just the thought of leaving the house again felt good. Being away from her responsibilities, not needing to be a mother for… just a couple of hours…

No. Suddenly, the cancellation text was easy to write and even easier to send. Bill never put anything above being a father. He was committed to it 24/7, and Sarah was happier for it. Being a mother meant never putting it on the back burner – never leaving.

But Jenny would still go out. She was so desperate for it, she had been willing to leave with a stranger – she might as well go out by herself. She knocked on Sarah's bedroom door to let her know of the change in plans, but Sarah wasn't there. Jenny checked downstairs and saw her hoverboard was gone.

"I'll let it go this time," she said. She sent her daughter a text to let her know she would be heading out, not on a date, and then left the house.

She wasn't sure where she would go. She was dressed up, so maybe dinner by herself. She knew what restaurant to avoid so she wouldn't have to see Jesse. Or maybe she would see a movie? It had been a long time since she had seen a movie.

She pulled into the theatre parking lot and made her way inside. She bought a ticket to whatever was screening earliest and then went in line to buy snacks.

"Jenny?" she heard a familiar voice say. At first she was worried that after being cancelled on, Jesse had the same idea as her. However, when she turned around, she saw Dane.

"Oh, thank god," she said and placed her hand over her heart. "You scared me."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you," Dane chuckled. "I guess when you've been a ninja for so long, you forget how not to be sneaky."

"That would explain my brother," Jenny nodded, "But that's not it. I cancelled a date tonight and thought I'd run into him again."

"You cancelled a date?"

"I needed a night out," Jenny said and just the way it came out, she sounded exhausted. Her shoulders deflated and she looked around at the theatre. "Oh god, I needed this."

"Sounds like you do," Dane nodded. "So then why cancel the date?"

"Sarah wasn't happy about it."

"Oh."

"And then I felt like a shit mother," Jenny admitted. "I mean, what kind of parent goes out with a stranger just to get a night away from their kid?"

"Excluding the stranger part… I think every parent does," Dane chuckled. "I know I did."

"Yeah… but with a random stranger?"

"You're allowed to date," Dane smirked. "You can have a good time, you know. Sarah will come around."

"She was livid."

"She's… what, sixteen?"

"Seventeen."

"Of course she's livid," Dane said. "But, you know, your kids can be mad at you."

"I know."

"But if you need a night off, take it. You'll actually be a better parent for it."

"You think?"

"You can't do anything right if you're too tired to think straight. Or so tired, you're considering leaving your daughter for the night to go out with a complete stranger. Though… that is how a date works, you know. You start off as strangers."

"I know…"

"Are you ready to start dating?"

"I… I don't know," Jenny said. "I didn't really think about it until it happened. I don't know if I ever want to date again, especially if this is Sarah's reaction."

"Well, what do you think?"

"Does it matter?"

"Sarah's seventeen. She's got her own girlfriend and, like it or not, she'll need you less and less as a mother. She'll always need you but… she'll have a family of her own someday. Will you really be happy all alone when that time comes?"

"I never thought of it?"

"You don't have to jump on the dating wagon right away," Dane said. "After my wife died, I never considered it either but now that I'm back and the boys are older… what'll hurt, having someone else around? If I like their company, and if they get along with the boys, why not?"

"You think Sarah will ever come around to the idea of me replacing her father?"

"No," Dane shook her head. "But maybe she'll come around to the idea of you not being alone. Don't replace your husband. I'd never replace my wife. Just… find someone who makes you feel alive again."

"That's good advice," Jenny nodded. "Maybe… maybe I'll talk with her about it before my next date. You know, in ten or so years."

"Always a good idea to keep them in the loop," Dane said. "So, are you a popcorn fanatic too?"

"I can't see a movie without some," Jenny nodded.

"How about we get the large and split it?" Dane suggested. "Save us both a little money. The prices here are outrageous!"

"Are we even seeing the same movie?" Jenny asked and checked her ticket. Dane took out his. Jenny smiled, "Well, what are the odds?"

"So… the popcorn?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Jenny smiled.


	4. Unreasonable

Kelly really needed to learn Portuguese. At least, she needed to know the curse words. She was sure that was what Sarah was rambling on with right now. It sounded like a lot of curse words, at least.

"So what's going on?" Preston asked, looking to her like she was supposed to know. Just because her girlfriend spoke Portuguese, it didn't mean she understood. Kelly shrugged her shoulders.

"She's pissed about something."

"I got that. Do you know what?"

Kelly shrugged again. When Sarah came over she had quickly mumbled something about her mother and a date, but when Kelly asked her to explain, Sarah started off on the rant. Preston, who had been over working on an English paper with Kelly, walked in mid-rant.

"She goes off in Portuguese sometimes when she's… mad," Kelly said. "I haven't learned enough to do anything with it, yet."

Finally, Sarah slowed down and looked to the green and blue Ranger. They both shrugged, indicating they didn't get a word of what she had been going on about for the last few minutes. Sarah sighed.

"Mom's on a date."

"And we don't like that… I'm guessing?" Preston frowned. Sarah nodded her head.

"Dad's not even cold yet and she's off with that guy she was talking to at the beach."

"He was cute," Kelly said with a smile and Preston gave her a look. She shrugged, "What? Lesbians have eyes too, you know."

"I don't care that he was cute," Sarah said. "I care that dad's barely dead and she's already off getting into bed with other men like… like… none of this ever happened."

"Uh…" Preston scratched the back of his neck nervously. Sarah turned to him with a sharp glare.

"What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, but Sarah moved in closer.

"No, tell me. Uh what?"

"Well… okay, so you know I'm on your side and I get why you don't like this… just remember that, okay?"

"Fine."

"Well, your dad isn't barely dead, he is dead," Preston said and held up one finger, indicating to Sarah that there was more. "And… I don't think she's getting into bed with him if this is just the first date. And… and well… I don't think she's the kind of person to pretend a late husband is… well… gone."

"Thin ice, Presto."

"Man, I'm glad you're here," Kelly said and leaned back against her bed, watching the scene unfold. Not only was it better for her that Preston was here to help with this crisis, because it was likely going to take more than one voice to settle Sarah down, but the blue Ranger, in an unlikely display of bravery, had taken Sarah on. Preston would be taking the brunt of Sarah's abuse, at least until she calmed down, and Kelly could just… buffer.

"I just think… maybe you're overthinking it. One date isn't exactly the road to marriage. You did date Levi, remember and nothing came of that," Preston said. "You both just needed to get something off your chest. Maybe… maybe Jenny just needs one date to… be sure she wants to stay single?"

"And what if she likes him?" Sarah asked. "And she sees him again, and again, and again, and then I have a new daddy. A step-step parent is taking things way too far, don't you think?"

"Well…"

"And I mean, she didn't even ask if this would be okay with me," Sarah said. "Or how I'd feel about it or… anything! She just told me dinner was in the fridge and off she went with Joe or whatever this douche's name is!"

"It's not like it's serious, though," Preston reminded her. "Like I said, maybe she just… needs to get something off her chest."

"Or maybe she's lonely," Kelly said and Sarah's glare turned to her. For a moment, the heat was off Preston and he breathed out a sigh of relief. "I mean, every time we're over, Jenny's always… doing stuff for you. Cooking or cleaning or running errands. She takes care of you and… maybe… maybe tonight is about her. Taking care of her needs, you know."

"Gross."

"It can't be fair to expect her to cater to you all the time," Kelly said. "And… it's not like she needs your permission to hang out with someone. We're dating, and you never asked her if that was okay."

"Yeah, but…"

"And she's not hiding this from you," Kelly said. "It's not like she's keeping this under wraps and she's going to surprise you with it all when he does become your new daddy."

"He won't be my dad!" Sarah shouted.

"I'm not saying he will. I'm saying Jenny's being honest with you about it…"

"I don't like her dating. I'm the child here!"

"I'll say," Preston mumbled.

"I should get a say in who my mother goes out with! I should get a say in the guy she'll start a new life with."

"I'm sure you will," Preston assured her. "Your dad kept you in the loop with Jenny, right? You gave him the go ahead for that. I'm sure Jenny will do the same."

"The difference is that dad had to check with me," Sarah said. "I was his daughter."

"So?" Kelly asked. "You… you don't think Jenny's going to make sure this is okay with you if it does get serious?"

"I… I don't know," Sarah frowned. "I mean… she's my mom but… she's still a step-mom and… I am seventeen and… what if they have a kid? Intentional or not… it could happen, right?"

"So you'll have a brother or sister," Kelly shrugged. "And I'll be the cool aunt who buys them gum and takes them to toy stores and… wait, there are still toy stores, right?"

"I order everything online now," Preston answered. Kelly shook her head.

"Anyway, if they have a kid, it'll be fun. You'll have a mini you running around and…"

"Only it won't be a mini-me," Sarah muttered. Kelly and Preston looked to each other.

"There will be no blood. Is that it?" Kelly asked. Sarah dropped down on Kelly's bed and sighed.

"I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?" she said. "Jenny's been my mom for six years now. She wouldn't just forget me, would she?"

"Jenny's more of a mom to you than our moms were to us," Preston said as he pointed to himself and Kelly. "Actually, she's more of a mom to _us_ than our moms."

"She's not going to forget about you," Kelly said. "Even if she does start a new family. You'll very much be a part of it."

"How do you know?" Sarah asked. "I mean… what if Jenny has good intentions now but… what if this Jesse-Joe guy doesn't like the idea of mom having some other dude's kid? I hit the jackpot with a step-parent once already, what are the odds that it happens twice?"

"A hundred percent," Kelly answered. Preston counted on his fingers, then frowned deeply.

"Uh… I don't think that's right."

"I've seen bad parents and I've seen good parents," Kelly said. "Bad parents don't care about their kid, they care about themselves. Good parents always put their kid first, no matter what. When it comes to Jenny dating, you won't have to jump through hoops. Jesse-Joe will."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you don't like the guy, I doubt Jenny's going to keep seeing him," Kelly said. "Or even if it's nothing personal and you just can't deal, I'm sure she'll ditch him in a heartbeat because Jenny's a good mom and you're her kid."

"She really is," Sarah smiled.

"And if Jesse-Joe happens to not like you, well, I'm sure Jenny will kick him to the curb before you even know about it. Because you're her kid and there's no one she'll ever choose over you," Kelly smiled. "You really hit the jackpot when it comes to parents, Sarah. Please don't ever forget that."

"I guess I know that," Sarah nodded.

"But… even if Jenny is super-mom, she's still a person. If she needs a night out, with a guy, are you really going to forbid it? It's not like you need her at your beck-and-call all the time, right? She's allowed to have fun."

"It's kind of selfish," Preston said. Sarah shot him a look, then sighed.

"You guys are right."

"Thank god," Preston whispered. He wasn't afraid of Sarah. He knew she would never hurt him, which was why he felt he could speak freely with her – how he could get her to see sense even when she was being a bit unreasonable. But her glares were still sharp and he didn't like thinking he had inadvertently hurt her with his words when he was trying to help.

"I guess I owe mom an apology."

"Jenny's so cool, I doubt she'll need to hear it," Kelly said with a chuckle. "But… it couldn't hurt."

"I still don't like her going off with random guys," Sarah said with a deep frown. "I still think it's too early. Dad just died."

"It's been over a year, Sarah," Preston reminded her. "Maybe that's not long enough to you but… your mother has been alone that whole time. Meanwhile, you've had Kelly, me and the rest of the Rangers."

"I…" Sarah looked to Kelly and Preston and felt her stomach knot up tight. He was right. He was very right. Since her father had died, Sarah had been able to lean on many people for support. She had her friends, she had a girlfriend, and she had Mick, who in a way was a fatherly figure to all the Rangers with his advice and unconditional support. Jenny spent her days at home, taking care of the house while Sarah was off at school, training, or hanging out with her friends. Some nights, by the time Sarah got home, it was already late and Jenny would be getting ready for bed. However, she was never asleep. Jenny never slept until Sarah was home, safe and sound.

As much as Sarah liked to think that Jenny got by, on her own, happily, thinking about it now, there was no way it was true. Maybe Jenny liked looking after her. Maybe there was some happiness in knowing she was a good mother. But there was only so long Jenny could go if she always put herself second.

"I… I've got to go," Sarah said and grabbed her hoverboard as she raced off. "Thank you, guys. Thank you so, so much!"

"Uh… no sweat?" Preston called out, but Sarah was already gone. He turned to Kelly, "I guess this means we have to get back to work now, huh?"

"Papers don't write themselves," Kelly nodded. "At least, not until I get a great idea."

"You know, it could write itself," Preston said with a smirk. "The return of my Power Star also means the return of my real magic."

"I am so insulted," Kelly frowned. "You remember I'm a writer, right? I thrive off this stuff. Get me a good idea and that's when you'll see real magic."


	5. Adding On

Although she still wasn't happy with the idea of her mother dating, her talk with Preston and Kelly had opened her eyes. Sarah had always been aware of how much Jenny did for her since her father had passed away. She knew she could always count on her mother for whatever she needed, and Sarah was always grateful to have her around. However, Sarah got a little too comfortable with that. She was so used to having her mother around, helping her, guiding her, and caring for her, that it completely slipped her mind that Jenny was still a person. Just like Sarah, she needed a chance to get out of the house and be Jenny. She needed her own friends, her own life.

Sarah wasn't happy with the idea of Jenny dating, but she always wasn't happy with her reaction to Jenny claiming she wanted a night out. She needed to make it up to her mother.

She waited at home for Jenny to return. She was ready to make an apology for her reaction and was prepared to talk about the date with her mother. As the door opened, Sarah took a deep breath. When she heard two voices laughing, followed by Dane's deep voice, her fists clenched. When Jenny and Dane walked into the kitchen, Sarah was standing by the coffee pot, arms crossed. Jenny let out a gasp. She didn't expect to find her daughter at home. Since Sarah had stormed out without a goodbye before Jenny left, she was sure her daughter would spend the night elsewhere to avoid this.

"Sarah!"

"I thought you were going out with Jesse?" Sarah frowned.

"I cancelled that," Jenny said. "You clearly weren't comfortable so… I went out alone."

"Alone?" Sarah glanced to Dane, who suddenly felt very awkward. The night was innocent, but he knew what this looked like to Sarah. They didn't expect her home and were caught coming in together. He suddenly felt like a teenage boy again.

"I ran into Dane at the movies. Turns out, we had the same idea," Jenny explained to Sarah. "We just saw the movie together and I asked if he wanted to come in for a coffee."

Sarah glared back and forth between the couple and then let her fists unclenched. She didn't like seeing the date take place, but she reminded herself of her talk with Preston and Kelly. Jenny deserved a night to herself. It didn't matter much who she chose to spend it with. If anything, despite the surprise, maybe this was better. Sarah knew Dane, he was Brody and Levi's father. He was a good man. He wasn't a stranger, like Jesse, which had been one of Sarah's complaints.

"Makes sense, I guess," Sarah said. "I… I'll be up in my room, then. Give you both some space."

Jenny looked to Dane with worry as Sarah left. She wondered if she should follow her daughter. Dane nodded.

"I know how to make a pot of coffee. Why don't you go make sure she's okay while it brews?"

"Are you sure? I can always talk to her later…"

"Go," Dane chuckled. Jenny thanked him as she made her way upstairs. She knocked on Sarah's door before she opened it. Her daughter was at her desk, tinkering with her latest project.

"What's that?" Jenny asked.

"It's a gizmo," Sarah said. "Kind of figuring this one out as I go."

"Tinker project?"

"Yeah," Sarah nodded. She set her tinker project down on the desk and turned to Jenny, certain she was here to talk. Jenny took a seat on the bed and breathed in deeply.

"I know the thought of me dating is… hard."

"I get it," Sarah said. "I… I'm sorry I was such a bitch about it."

"I don't think I should have dropped it on your lap like that, though. Maybe if I had talked to you about it, instead of just doing it, you would understand that…"

"You need some time away from me?"

"No," Jenny shook her head. "Never."

"Mom, I'm not stupid," Sarah said with a little chuckle. "You know how much I love you, but sometimes, it's nice not to have you breathing down my neck."

"I don't breathe down your neck," Jenny protested, but then saw the way Sarah was looking to her, completely unconvinced, and she nodded in defeat, "Alright but… you do give me a lot to have to consider."

"I know," Sarah nodded. "And I know you mean well with it but… It's nice to get away for a bit and do my own thing. I'm sure that's how it feels for you too. And lately… well, since dad died, you haven't gotten that chance until now."

"You know he can't be replaced, right?" Jenny asked. "There is no one in the world that I will ever love the same way I love your father."

"I know."

"Going out tonight was for me. I wanted to have a little fun, have a little company. Hang out with someone more my age. As great as you kids are…"

"You want to get out of the house and be Jenny, not mom?"

"You get it?"

Sarah shrugged, "Yeah. I mean, it's weird to me. You're mom and… moms don't usually date. At least, you hope they never have to."

"Your father dated," Jenny said. "I thought maybe, having been through this before…"

"I'm dad's kid, though," Sarah said. "And he promised I would always come first, no matter what."

"He did," Jenny smiled. "And so do I."

"But if you… if you date," Sarah said. "If you like the guy and you date more and… what if you start a family? Your real family and…"

Jenny reached out and took Sarah's hands in hers. She squeezed them lovingly as she smiled, "I have my real family right here."

Sarah smiled back. Jenny gave her hands another little squeeze.

"If I ever bring someone else in, it will only be to add to what you and I have already," Jenny promised. "And it will never, ever be with someone you aren't happy with. And, god-forbid, I have another kid, they'll be baby number two. Not one. You have to trust that, by now, it's not biology that makes a family, right?"

"I know. I just…"

"I get it," Jenny smiled. "Whenever you doubt that though, remember that I chose you. I chose this life. That's got to mean something, right?"

"It does."

"What I have with you is already perfect," Jenny smiled. "Dysfunctional, for sure. Unexpected, crazy and frightening, absolutely. But I would never trade it in or give it up for anything. _If_ I ever found someone, all they would be doing is adding to this perfect."

"Someone maybe being Dane?" Sarah asked. Jenny seemed a little surprised.

"What?"

"Isn't that why he's here? You cancelled on Jesse to hang out with Dane?"

"We just ran into each other at the movies. We're friends."

"Uh-huh," Sarah nodded. "Will you hang out again?"

"As friends, I'm sure. I don't think I'm ready for real dating yet."

"These things do just happen, you know," Sarah told her mother with a smirk. "Usually when you least expect it."

"I'm walking away now," Jenny said as she got up. Sarah started making kissing noises as Jenny left. The mother rolled her eyes as she closed the bedroom door. She then made her way downstairs, where coffee was waiting for her. Dane offered her a cup.

"Did it go well?"

"I have a really good kid," Jenny nodded. "Annoying, at times, but she's good."

"So I can stay?"

"Maybe just an hour or so," Jenny told him. "I don't want her getting any ideas."

"I've got to get home to the boys anyway," Dane smiled. "An hour or so is perfect."


	6. Parents Are People

"Wait, wait, wait!" Brody said as he shook his head in disbelief. "Dad? My dad?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"He said he was out last night and bumped into someone," Brody nodded. "He said he went back to her place for coffee after but… your mom?"

"Yeah," Sarah answered, then noted the way the others were suppressing a laugh. She glared at them, "You think this is funny."

"If they got married, you would be brother and sister," Calvin said.

"So?" Sarah frowned.

"I just find it funny how the only two single parents are dating."

"They aren't dating… right?" Brody asked, turning to Sarah for confirmation. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean… mom did tell me they were just friends. They went to the same movie, saw each other and just hung out. But… they hit it off _really_ well."

"How well?" Brody leaned forward, intrigued. This was the first he heard of his father dating. When he had been young, Dane had been busy raising two boys and they lived out in the middle of nowhere. The family unit kept to themselves mostly. When they did leave their farm, it was together. There was no time for dating. Then, after being trapped for ten years, Brody was sure his father would want to get out and enjoy life. However, he didn't think that would mean dating.

"Like… laughing and… teasing and… honestly, I got a real Hayley and Calvin vibe from them."

"This is serious," Preston nodded.

"Wait… that's a thing?" Calvin asked. "Hayley and Calvin vibe?"

"It means dating," Kelly told him, then looked to Sarah. "But that's not a bad thing, right?"

"I hope not," Calvin muttered and looked to Hayley. Sarah shook her head.

"No… I mean… at least I know the guy."

"How is this not a bad thing?" Brody frowned. "Our parents can't be dating."

"We'll have to have the talk with him next," Preston whispered to Kelly, who nodded her head.

"It kind of freaks me out too," Sarah told Brody. "But… honestly, I was a little relieved when it was your dad who came through the door last night instead of that Jesse-Joe guy. I know Dane. He's a good guy."

"But he can't date your mom," Brody frowned. "That's… it's just… he's not supposed to date. He had mom and… that's it."

"Brody…"

"He promised me and Levi, after mom died, that we would always be a family. He would always put us first."

"Jenny made the same promise."

"She did?" Brody asked, still frowning. "So then how… how can she be any good for my dad?"

"Huh?"

"If she's always putting you first, where does that leave him, huh?" Brody asked. "He's too good to just sit around and wait for her to be available."

"I don't think that's what that means," Sarah shook her head. "They'll be there for us when we need them but…"

"Brody, this could be a good thing," Preston said, ready to rehash the talk he and Kelly had with Sarah for Brody's sake. "Your dad getting out could give him a little more time to himself – to be himself."

"He is more than just your dad, you know," Kelly nodded.

"But…"

"And he's dating someone you already know and like," Preston smiled. "That takes the awkwardness out of the first meeting. And I guess it takes the doubts out of it too. You already know you like Jenny."

"I need some time," Brody got up from the table and left the cafeteria. The Rangers looked to each other but didn't follow him out. When Brody left to think, it was best to give him some space, at least for a while. If he didn't turn up to class, they would text Levi, who was busy helping serve the food in the cafeteria.

"So, the Hayley and Calvin vibe… that's a good thing, right?" Calvin asked the group. Kelly nodded her head.

"Yeah. We want to have the Hayley and Calvin vibe one day," she said as she looked to Sarah, who smiled in agreement.

"And you all just… came up with it?" Hayley asked. "Like… it's a thing?"

"We didn't come up with it," Preston shook his head. "It's a thing with the whole school. Everyone wants the Hayley and Calvin vibe."

"You mean you never heard it?" Sarah asked. Hayley and Calvin both shook their heads and frowned. "Well, it means a solid relationship. So, it's definitely good."

"Marriage worthy," Kelly added.

"Marriage, huh?" Hayley asked with a smirk as Calvin tugged on his collar.

"That's heavy."

"The girls use it more than the guys," Preston agreed as he gently nudged Calvin in the ribs.

"There's nothing for any other couple?"

"Well, there is the Victor and Monty vibe," Kelly said, then glanced around the room to be sure they weren't in earshot. "That one isn't so good."

"Victor and Monty aren't dating," Hayley said. "Are they?"

"No, but it is a relationship," Sarah said. "Monty being absolutely enamoured with everything Victor says and does and Victor being either completely blind to it, or using it to boost his ego."

"Not marriage worthy," Kelly explained briefly.

"There are other couples in between," Preston said. "There's the Kelly and Sarah vibe."

"I like ours," Kelly smiled. "Very story-esque. Fun to write about."

"What's the Kelly and Sarah vibe?" Calvin asked.

"Rocky at first, then completely solid," Sarah explained. "Whereas you guys are nothing but solid."

"Relationship wise, I prefer yours," Kelly said. "Hopefully we get there someday."

"We will," Sarah smiled.

"And Dane and Jenny have a Hayley and Calvin vibe?" Hayley asked.

"If I ever saw one… uh, other than yours, of course," Sarah chuckled.

-Ninja-Steel-

After hearing the news that his father might be dating, Brody went to the only place he could think of in the school where he would be able to get a quiet minute to himself. He pushed open the door to shop class and was glad to see there was no one inside. He thought maybe Mick had gone to lunch, which worked out well, because he would have a minute to think.

He knew the thought of his father dating wasn't ridiculous. His mother had passed a long time ago, and now that Levi and he were older, they didn't need their father around as much. In fact, they spent most of their time away from home, hanging out with their friends. They were home for dinner on most nights and always made time a couple of times a week to be together as a family. However, that left a lot of gaps – a lot of time where Dane would have to keep busy by himself.

Brody knew his father had always been reserved. He kept to himself and he liked it that way. Even when he was with his wife, Dane didn't leave the house much unless he went out with her. Even trips like that were few and far between. Dane was happy with his small family and happy to be at home with the people he loved. He didn't need much company.

Perhaps Brody thought that because Dane was comfortable on his own, he would never feel like seeking out someone new.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mick asked, coming out from nowhere and startling Brody. The red Ranger placed his hand on his heart and turned to the mechanic.

"You scared me."

"Sorry," Mick said.

"Where were you?"

"I was pretending to be a hammer," Mick pointed to the work bench behind Brody. The red Ranger frowned.

"Why?"

"Well, they get hit all the time," Mick frowned. "I wanted to know if it hurt."

"Does it?"

"Not sure. No one needed to use a hammer over lunch," Mick walked around so he was facing Brody. "Is everything okay?"

"I… I mean… nothing's wrong, I guess."

"But…?"

"Dad went out last night," Brody said. "When he came home, he said he bumped into a friend and went to her place for coffee and… today I found out that was Sarah's mom."

"Aw, that's nice."

"No, Mick. Sarah said they had the Hayley and Calvin vibe."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"My dad can't date, can he?" Brody asked.

"Does he want to?"

"I… I don't know."

"If he wanted to, could he?"

"I… I guess he could."

"Would you want him to?"

"I don't see why he has to," Brody frowned. "He's done the married with kids thing."

"Right," Mick nodded. "And once you've done it once, it's over."

"Yeah."

"You don't need the love and affection anymore."

"Well…"

"Or the care and attention."

"He's got me and Levi."

"The partner for life thing," Mick said. "A best friend to talk to?"

"Levi and I could…"

"Right, you and Levi," Mick nodded. "I forgot, the kids in the whole married with kids. You give him all that stuff, right?"

"Yes."

"You love him."

"Yes."

"He can talk to you, right?"

"Yes."

"You give him attention, right?"

"Yes."

"All the time?"

"As much as… I mean… well, with school and… saving the planet and… No one wants to be around each other twenty-four seven."

"Well, lets see," Mick said. "There are twenty-four hours in a day, right? Eight of those spent sleeping?"

"On a good night," Brody nodded.

"Six hours spent in school. SO now we're down to twelve hours. That's plenty of time with your dad."

"Exactly."

"Only… you don't spend all that time with your dad. Let's see. You and the Rangers do train for a couple of hours every day after school. Now we're down to ten. But that's still a lot of time."

"Yeah."

"Homework usually takes you about another hour, but nine is plenty," Mick continued. "And then there's dinner."

"Levi and I always eat with dad."

"Always?" Mick asked. "Every night?"

"Okay well… a couple of night we're with the others but…"

"So, let's say that's two hours for dinner," Mick said. "Now we're down to seven. And if you're doing out for dinner, surely there's some dessert after, right?"

"Another hour?"

"And you guys do spend some evenings together," Mick nodded. "Hanging out at the park, working on projects, being kids."

"Yeah…"

"So let's shave off four more hours for that. We're down to… two hours. Plenty of time with dad. We started off with how many?"

"Twenty four," Brody said with a sigh. He looked to Mick, "But that's… it's not like that every night. We spend more time with dad."

"Sometimes," Mick nodded. "And I'm sure he loves those hours."

"He likes being alone too."

"I'm sure he does," Mick said. "But you and Levi have your own lives. Why shouldn't he? Is it fair to expect your father to wait around for you while you're out with friends? He can't have one of his own?"

"But dating?"

"Dating is just… next level friendship," Mick reminded Brody. "Someone you have a strong, passionate connection to. For some it happens once and for others, it's more than once. Some people have it more than once all at once and… boy, it can get confusing. Some people feel it for men, some for women, some don't feel it at all, some feel it too much, some only feel it for certain people. If your dad wants that kind of connection, or needs it, is it fair to tell him he can't have it?"

"No," Brody shook his head.

"My advice," Mick said. "Share how this makes you feel with your father. Ask him what's really happening, what he needs, and what about it, if anything, makes you uncomfortable. Maybe it's not what it seems."

"And if I really don't like it?"

"Talk to him. Your dad loves you, Brody. He'll make this work for you. I know he will."

"I don't have to like it."

"I never said you did," Mick smiled. "But maybe you'll understand it more once you talk about it with him."

Brody nodded his head, then sighed. "I wonder what Levi thinks about all this?"


	7. Another Encounter

Levi looked to his brother first with disbelief, and then a smile grew on his face.

"Are you serious?"

"I haven't actually talked to dad about it yet," Brody said. "But he was with Jenny last night."

"That's awesome!" Levi said, his smile brightening. "I mean, either way, that's pretty sweet!"

"You… you're okay with this?"

"I mean, it's kind of weird but I also felt bad leaving dad by himself sometimes," Levi said. "I've missed him for so long and now he's back, it doesn't feel right leaving him by himself all the time. But if he's got a friend or a girlfriend or whatever, at least we know he's not lonely."

"Uh… I guess," Brody nodded.

"And he missed us too, so it's not like he'll just forget about us," Levi smiled. "He'll always be there for us when we need him. That's his whole thing."

Brody gave another nod. Levi was making a lot of sense, and his points were similar to Mick's. Though they did spend as much time together as they could as a family, there were still many hours in a day where Dane was alone. How he chose to fill those hours was up to him. Of course, if he was going to start dating, Brody would like a heads up. It would be a change to their family dynamic and Brody felt he deserved to know. However, if Dane needed a friend, Brody couldn't get in the way of that.

"I guess I didn't think of it like that."

Levi put his arm around his little brother, "The idea of dad dating creeps me out a bit too but… we're old enough to get it. We don't need him like we used to. Normally he'd have mom with him for the coming years, but he doesn't. Why shouldn't he get to spend it with someone else?"

"Yeah, that's true."

"I think, overall, this is going to be a good thing," Levi said. "We'll just have to get used to it. And Jenny's nice. We like her already. Could be much worse. We could have no idea who this person is."

"That's true," Brody chuckled. "At least we know we don't have to hide the Ranger stuff from her. Or her daughter."

"That makes things a lot easier."

-Ninja-Steel-

Jenny pulled into the school parking lot. Usually she didn't come to school for the end of the day. Sarah often stayed late to train with the other Rangers and then would either hang out with them after or walk herself home. The days of needing to be picked up by a parent were long over.

However, Jenny wasn't at the school to pick up Sarah. Instead, she was in for a meeting with Sarah's TA. Since being brought back to life by Viera, Sarah could no longer read or write and so needed a little help in class. She had the invention that Kelly, Brody and Preston made for a class project to help, but having a TA was invaluable. Serena would be able to read out instructions that were written on the board, and she could write Sarah's notes down for her to be read later.

The meeting wasn't anything crucial. It was just a check-in to be sure everything was going well. If changes needed to be made, this was how that could be addressed.

Jenny walked into the school and told the office manager she was there for the appointment. As she waited, she saw Dane walking into the school. She got up and made her way over, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Seems our schedules are synced up," she said.

"Looks like it," he chuckled. "What are you doing here?"

"Just a routine meeting. You?"

"I'm going to help with training this afternoon. Thought I'd meet the kids here," he answered her. "Seems easier than tracking them down in the woods."

"And less creepy," Jenny said and Dane nodded in agreement.

"I guess when it's put like that, it does sound a little creepy."

"Do you often help with training?"

"I do when I can," he said. "But the Rangers have been doing this for a while now. They know what they're doing so I try not to step on their toes by offering too much advice. If Brody and Levi ask me to come, I do it. Otherwise I keep back."

"Sounds like a good arrangement."

"It's fun," Dane nodded. "I like seeing how far the boys have come. And it's reassuring to watch them, to see that they know what they're doing out there. Have you watched them train?"

"No," Jenny frowned. "I don't think I ever have. It's always after school, somewhere that's not home."

"Do you want to come? After the meeting, of course."

"And watch them train?"

"Last night you talked about how worried you were with Sarah fighting monsters. Maybe if you watch her and the team train, and see some of the strategies they come up with, you'll feel a little better about it."

"I don't think I'll ever feel better about it," Jenny insisted. "But it might do a little good to know that there's a plan."

"Also works."

"Where do they train?"

"What if I texted you when we're there with the directions?" Dane asked as he pulled out his phone. "What's your number?"

Jenny told him her number as Serena came down the hall. The former white Ranger smirked as Jenny and Dane parted ways.

"He's cute."

"Aren't you married?"

"But you're not," Serena said, then realized what she had said and her face fell. "I mean… not like that… I…"

"It's fine," Jenny assured her. "I know what you meant."

"Sorry."

"Really, it's okay. It was until death do we part. By definition; I'm not married anymore."

"Are you dating?"

"He's just a friend."

"Alright," Serena nodded, then pointed down the hall. "Are we ready?"


	8. Spelling Bees and Dangerous Games

Author's Note: Hey readers! Just wanted to let you know, I've written an original story on Fiction press (link provided). It's based on my own personal experiences (like all my original stories) and it would mean a lot if you can read and review it for me, as well as read and review this.

Thank you!

Link: s/3329998/1/Excuses-and-Empty-Promises

* * *

Madam Oedius was no stranger to getting her hands dirty. She was willing to do what others wouldn't. Despite his reputation, Madam Oedius hadn't been afraid to betray Galvanax. She had plotted how she would take power from him once the Power Stars were obtained and had it not been for the Rangers defeating him in battle, she would have surely executed her plan.

However, she didn't always see the need for getting her own hands dirty. These were her plans, her ideas, but she didn't always need to be right in the middle of them. If someone else could get the hard work done for her, why not let them?

Or force them. She wasn't opposed to making other people fight her battles against their will. In fact, it brought her a certain thrill to have someone knowing she had control over every aspect of their life.

She also enjoyed toying with her enemies – using their weaknesses against them to further herself. She had tried it with Aiden. She had taken the memories of the red Ranger's brother and tried to use them in her robot to gain the team's trust and gain more information about them. While she hadn't gotten the information she wanted, Aiden had proven useful. He had almost torn the Ranger team in two and kept them busy long enough while Oedius did some research of her own.

She tried to use the Rangers' weaknesses again when she broke Drex free from prison. She used him as her soldier to fight the Rangers in the hopes that his history with pink would cause enough pain to weaken the team. Unfortunately, that didn't work out so well. Rather than fear him, the Rangers' hatred for Drex fueled them to fight harder – to protect each other.

So if a fake had failed, and if using one of their enemies had also failed, there was only one more way Oedius could go.

"I won't do it," the man before her stated, and though he tried to see confident, the way his voice trembled indicated he was afraid. Oedius only chuckled.

"You sound like you have a choice."

"You can't do anything to me that'll make me change my mind."

"I saved you."

"I'd rather be dead," he spat. "She would rather I be dead."

"You should be grateful," Oedius told him. "I'm reuniting a family – your family. Imagine, the look on her face when she sees you. She'll be so happy, she'll never see it coming."

"I won't do it," he stated again, but Madam Oedius only laughed in response.

"You'll do it, and you'll enjoy every minute of it."

-Ninja-Steel-

Jenny watched, winced and felt her heart race, then stop, then race again as she watched the Rangers train. She knew they weren't trying to hurt each other. She knew they were being gentle, but it didn't look like it.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how hard it was to watch until we signed Terran up for lessons," Serena said as she noted the pained and terrified look on Jenny's face as she watched the Rangers train. "My red Rangers own a dojo but the discounted classes don't make it easier to watch my son fall flat on his face."

"This is rough, though," Jenny said. "I mean, at least in classes, they aren't rough."

"He takes classes to learn discipline and strength… and because it's fun," Serena said. She pointed to the Rangers. "They train because they have to defend the planet. This needs to be rough. If they can't cut it here, there's no way they'll survive a real fight."

"I know you're right. I know they take care not to hurt each other, but it's hard," Jenny admitted. "All it takes is one wrong move and Sarah could…"

"Heads up," Serena said and pulled Jenny down, doubling over as Preston flew over their heads. Jenny felt her heart start to race but Serena remained calm as ever. "Watch the audience, please!"

"Sorry," Sarah called back. Preston pushed himself back up on his feet after a rough landing and returned to his sparring partner. Serena turned to Jenny with a laugh.

"I think Sarah's going to be fine."

"So you've said," Jenny nodded and thought back to their talk at the school. Jenny had a meeting scheduled with Serena to be sure everything was on track where Sarah's education was concerned. Jenny had a chance to see some of Sarah's work and the progress she had made at the beginning of the year. It seemed that with Serena's help, as well as with help from the app that her friends had created, Sarah had begun to thrive once again. Despite not being able to read or write, school was quickly becoming too easy for her.

"I didn't just mean academically," Serena said. "I believe a person's strengths are matched by their weaknesses. Like how a jock might be the best at his sport, but he's not so good at math or writing papers. Or how a nerd can solve complicated math problems but may have trouble making friends or even just talking to people in general. Sarah isn't like that. She's well rounded. She's athletic, smart, social, kind. If anyone's going to be fine, it's her."

"She's lucky," Jenny nodded. "And maybe that's why I'm always so worried. What if that luck runs out?"

"She's an excellent problem solver," Serena said. "She frustrates a little easy now, but if you remind her to keep trying new ideas, she'll eventually figure something out. If her luck runs out, she'll figure something out."

"What about what you said, though. About weakness balancing out our strengths. If Sarah is so strong, what makes her weak?"

"Hopefully we never have to find out," Serena said. "My idea is just a theory. Just based on what I've seen. Though, if it helps, Sarah is quite impulsive. And maybe a little too focused with the ideas in her head. Once she feels committed to something, she has to achieve her goal."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"If she gets attached to the wrong idea," Serena nodded. "We can only hope that doesn't happen."

At that moment, Dane clapped his hands together. He smiled as he looked to the Rangers, proud of their work for the day. Though he had only stepped in to show them some new tricks and attacks, he was glad to see their strength and how well they could work together as a team. Despite some challenges at the beginning, all the Rangers had now mastered his lesson.

"I think we can call it a day," he said. As the Rangers grabbed their things and found somewhere a little more private to change into their regular clothes, Dane made his way over to Jenny and Serena. He looked to Jenny. "What did you think?"

"I think it's better I stay at home during these lessons," she chuckled. "I have no idea what's going on so it just looks like friends punching friends."

"It's hard at first," Dane nodded. "Having my boys spar, especially when they were young, isn't easy to watch, but you have to keep the goal in mind. They train hard now so they'll survive later."

"Let's not use the word survive. I prefer win," Jenny told him. "It feels less… close to death."

"If you want, I can explain to you some of the moves and stuff over coffee," Dane suggested. "If you know what they're doing, and why they need to do it, it makes a little easier to watch."

"I'd like that," Jenny smiled.

"Dad! Let's go!" Brody called as he and Levi stood a little ways off, ready to leave. Dane chuckled at his boys, then looked to Jenny one more time.

"I'll text you and we'll set something up."

"Sounds good," Jenny smiled. She watched Dane leave, before she was brought back to reality by a sharp elbow in the ribs.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"We're just friends," she frowned at Serena, then hushed the former Ranger as Sarah approached. Serena frowned to herself.

"It's not like she knows what I'm spelling," she muttered.

Jenny took Sarah's bag from her hands, seeing her daughter looked tired, "Are we waiting for Kelly?"

"The Fosters are having a family dinner tonight. No dates," Sarah said. "It's just us going home."

"Well, we can be each other's dates for dinner tonight, then? Order pizza and Netflix?"

"Sounds good," Sarah smiled.

"I can't wait to hear all about your D-A-T-E with D-A-N-E!" Serena said teasingly as Jenny and Sarah started to leave.

"Will you S-H-U-T-U-P?" she said. "We're F-R-I-E-N-D-S. And not in front of S-A-R-A-H."

"Okay, I hate this game," Sarah frowned. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing. She's just being a tease," Jenny assured her daughter.

"Is she teasing me or you, because this spelling game feels a little mean."

"She's teasing me," Jenny said. "And it's over nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Whatever," Sarah shrugged.


	9. Living Dead

Sarah didn't know how much she needed a mother-daughter date night until she was on her way home with Jenny. As they walked home, discussing which movie to put on Netflix and where to order their pizza from, Sarah grew excited by the idea to sit at home and relax and spend some real quality time with her mother. Though they saw each other every day, Sarah's busy schedule and social life meant she was rarely home long enough for them to have much time together. Fortunately, the Fosters having a family dinner allowed the Thompsons to do the same.

"Fine, we'll order from down the street, but if there's even one pineapple on my half, I'm throwing the whole pizza out."

"That's a waste," Sarah frowned. "Why not just order two separate pizzas then?"

They walked into the house and Jenny set down Sarah's bag while the pink Ranger went to the phone.

"Because we don't need to have that much pizza lying around," Jenny chuckled. "Some of us aren't training and hoverboarding every day."

"Fine, but your half of the pizza will suck if you don't even have one pineapple slice."

"Says you!" Jenny called out as Sarah disappeared into the living room with the phone. Jenny went to the kitchen to see what drinks and junk food they would have for later. Movie night at the Thompson house was never complete without soft drinks and junk food.

As she was searching the fridge and pantry, there was a knock at the door. She chuckled as she made her way over.

"Wow, Sarah, you're right. Ordering from down the street does ensure speedy delivery."

"I haven't even gotten through yet," Sarah called back as Jenny opened the door. She felt her heart stop as a familiar faced stranger stood before her. Jenny knew exactly who she was looking at, but her brain couldn't process his face. This wasn't possible. He was dead.

"Jenny," he smiled and his voice sounded just like she remembered. This had to be a hallucination. Had she taken one too many pills today? "Sorry," he continued, "I didn't know if you changed the locks or… even you were even still here and…"

"What… I mean… how?" Jenny stumbled and looked out the door before looking back at the man before her. "You're dead."

"That's a wild story," he smiled. "Can I come in?"

"I… uh… I don't know," Jenny frowned. By all means, he was welcome, but Jenny still couldn't process that he was standing at her door. Hallucinations couldn't kill her – at least, she didn't think they could – but unless she could be sure that what she was seeing was actually what she was seeing, she didn't want Sarah to know.

"You don't know?" he chuckled. "I know it's been a while but, you remember me, right?"

"I… I remember it's just… Bill, you're dead."

"I'm not. It's a long story, I can tell you inside. Is Sarah home."

"Bill, you don't get it," Jenny said. "We know you're dead. Sarah took it hard, we both did and… honestly, this trick has been played before."

"Jen, it's me," Bill assured her as he caressed her face gently in his hand. "It's really me."

"Pizza's on it's way!" Sarah called out and her footsteps were approaching. Jenny didn't know what to do. Bill looked real, he sounded real and he felt real, but until she was sure, she didn't know what to do with Sarah. Unfortunately, before she could decide, Sarah saw her father standing at the door. Her phone dropped from her hand as she, like Jenny, stood in shock.

"Sarah!" Bill smiled and hurried into the house. He took his daughter in his arms and hugged her tight. Sarah frowned as confusion filled her whole body. This man, her father, was dead. As much as she hated to admit it, as much as it pained her to know, she was certain her father was gone.

She wanted to hug him. She wanted to burst into tears and let him hold her, comfort her, like he used to do. At the same time, she knew this couldn't be real. She didn't want to fall for this trap like Brody had done with Aiden. This reeked of Madam Oedius.

"But you're… you're dead?" Sarah pulled away from her father and looked up at him. "You died?"

"I thought I died," Bill nodded. "I thought, for sure, that it was the end but… I was saved."

"By Oedius?" Sarah asked. Bill shrugged.

"I… I don't know," he said. "All I remember was this big monster attacking the city. Eight monsters, in fact. He was right on top of me and… next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hospital room with someone telling me it's going to be fine."

"You were crushed. Mick said."

"Mick?" Bill asked.

"A friend," Sarah said. "We… together we tried to save you but… we couldn't. You…"

"I was in a bad way when I woke up," Bill said. "And I didn't remember anything from my rescue. Makes sense. Bruises and broken bones were the least of my worries at the time. I couldn't even remember my name for a while."

"Why didn't you reach out sooner?" Jenny asked. She had no doubt that for a long time, Bill would be unable to contact them, even if he wanted. However, he was standing before them now, and though he did have scars, he seemed to be doing well. Better than well, actually. He seemed healthy and strong. There was no way he could have woken up that morning feeling the way he did now. He had to be healthy for a while. "Why wait?"

"A lot is blurry," Bill admitted. "I barely remember much of… anything."

"Oedius," Sarah said. Her father looked to her.

"You keep saying that name."

"She's a monster."

"I think I'd remember a monster," Bill chuckled. "No monsters saved me, Sarah, I promise. I'm sorry I made you wait. I'm sorry I couldn't reach out to you sooner but I'm finally home."

"So… this is real?" Jenny asked. "No Madam Oedius? You're not going to just… disappear again?"

"I'm home for good," Bill nodded and took his wife's hand. "And I want it to be like I never left. I want to know what happened while I was gone."

"Uh… well…" Sarah said and scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Uh… that's a lot to talk about."

"What if we just start with pizza and Netflix?" Jenny suggested, and Bill nodded his head. He took his wife and daughter in his arms and hugged them both tight.

"Sounds perfect."


	10. Fool Me Twice

"If mom found out what I was doing, I'd so be grounded," Jenny whispered as she met with Sarah on the driveway. She moved very quietly, trying not to draw attention to herself. Sarah looked to her mother and raised her eyebrows.

"You're worried about getting grounded? I'm not even worried about getting grounded and I'm the only one who can be grounded!"

"You're not worried because your mother is sneaking out with you," Jenny said. "I can't be a hypocrite. But if _my_ mom finds out."

"So don't tell her about it," Sarah said. "I've already called the others. They'll meet us at school."

"School?"

"It's in the middle," Sarah said. "And easier to get to than the Romero's in the middle of the night."

"This is your plan," Jenny shrugged. "I just don't want to get caught."

"You're forty."

"And still terrified of my mother. Take notes."

Sarah rolled her eyes, but didn't question her mother further. Together, they made their way to the school, sneaking into shop class so they wouldn't trigger any of the alarms. There, the others were already waiting for them. Preston held up his phone, showing they had all already read Sarah's text.

"Your father is alive?"

Sarah nodded. Part of her was over the moon. The impossible had happened and the father she loved and missed dearly had been returned to her. Part of her felt crazy for questioning it and sneaking around his back and trying to be sure this wasn't a trap. Her father was home, what could possibly be more important?

But the logical side, the side with experience on returning family members pushed her to examine every angle of this sudden miracle. Aiden had returned to Brody once, only for the Rangers to realize it was a dangerous plan from Madam Oedius. Sarah had fought Brody tooth and nail, and nearly split the team, convinced they shouldn't take Aiden at his word until he proved he was who he claimed to be.

"He just showed up," she told the Rangers. "Out of the blue."

"Where is he now?"

"He's at home sleeping," Jenny said. "We snuck out."

"So what are the odds this is Oedius again?" Hayley asked. "Would she really try the same trick twice?"

"Would we expect her not to?" Levi said. "She's all about deception. Doing the same trick twice could work if we think she thinks we won't fall for it."

"Huh?" Kelly frowned and turned to the singer.

"She might be double-deceiving us."

"This is going to make for one complicated story," Kelly sighed.

"Does he seem level?" Brody asked Sarah and Jenny. "Like, does he seem like himself or is he different?"

"So far it all seems… normal," Jenny answered. "He knew who we were, he knew there was some missing time."

"He wasn't too clear on what happened to him during that time," Sarah added.

"That could be good or bad," Calvin said. "It could be that he's got something to hide and trying to remain vague, so he's not caught in a lie."

"Or it could mean he's not hiding anything and doesn't need to justify the stuff he can't understand himself," Kelly finished.

"That's helpful, guys. Thanks," Sarah muttered. She looked to her friends, "I just… I don't want to fall for this if it's a trap. I don't want to have him back, only to be taken away again."

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen," Brody promised. While he didn't have to go long between discovering Aiden was a fake and learning that Levi was his brother, the moments he did think he had lost Aiden all over again were painful. In fact, all that pain was probably worse than losing him the first time, since he still had hope as a boy that he would one day see his brother again. The second loss also came with a loss of hope.

"How?" Jenny asked. "How can we be sure that Bill is who he says he is when Aiden was so convincing, despite being a fake?"

"We never ran DNA tests on Aiden," Hayley suggested. "What if we did that with your dad?"

"We can make up a lie about the Ranger stuff," Preston offered. "If we catch him deceiving us, we'll know he's not real."

"That's a good one," Calvin smiled. "We can, like, pretend to give away our new base and if Oedius attacks the fake one or something, we'll know this is a trick."

"You want me to trick my dad?"

"If he is your dad, what does it matter if he thinks our base is here or there?" Preston asked.

"Well, if he knows we're Rangers, and he is who he says he is, if he runs into trouble and goes to the wrong base, that could be bad," Sarah pointed out. "Or, he finds out we lied to him right after he comes home from something traumatic and…"

"He'd understand," Jenny said confidently and put a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder. "If he is your father, once he knows why, he'll understand why we needed to test him."

"I can talk to dad in the morning about setting up a fake base," Brody suggested. "As long as it's okay with you?"

All eyes turned to Sarah. She hated that this was her call. She wanted to believe her father, and she certainly didn't want to trick him. However, the safety of the team and her family was far more important. She nodded her head.

"Alright. Set it up."

"We should get back," Jenny said. "Bill's not a light sleeper, but he does tend to get up in the middle of the night to pee. If I'm not in bed, he'll get suspicious."

"I'll talk to dad in the morning," Brody promised. "We'll get this sorted and fast."

"I'll stop by for breakfast in the morning," Kelly suggested. "I can meet your dad and maybe while he and I are talking, you two can look for… like… behavioural traits you recognize. Things that would be really, really hard to mimic."

"Thanks," Sarah smiled, then made her way out of shop class with Jenny. Once they were out of the school, Jenny stopped her daughter.

"I want him to be your father too," she said. "But until we know for sure, maybe it's best we… don't get attached. Losing him once was hard enough."

"And if he asks? He'll notice if we're distant."

"We can blame your injury?" Jenny suggested. "Maybe claim that things have been different since it happened."

"You want to use my injury as an excuse to distance yourself from your husband?"

"Can I?"

Sarah sighed and nodded her head, "Yeah, sure. It's probably the best excuse we've got."

"I just… I don't want to depend on him again," Jenny said. "I think I've finally got my head wrapped around this single parent thing and… if I have to go back to that, I don't want to feel like I'm starting over. For both our sakes."

"I get it," Sarah nodded. "But, uh… if dad is back… what are you going to do about Dane?"

"You mean my _friend_ , Dane?"

"I mean the guy you claim is a friend but did start hanging out with more and more after accepting the idea of maybe starting to date again, Dane," Sarah smirked.

"Your father is my husband – the man I love. As long as that's still true, there's no one else for me."

"So you'd go with the classic break-up line, but with a twist?" Sarah asked with a little laugh, "The, 'it's not you, it's that my husband returned from the dead', line."

"Something like that, yeah," Jenny chuckled, then pointed to the car, "Let's get back, before your father gets suspicious."


	11. Midnight Meetings

As Hayley and Kelly returned home that night, sneaking in so their parents weren't the wiser, Kelly had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. It didn't go unnoticed to Hayley, who gently took her by the arm before they could go to their separate rooms.

"Everything okay?" Hayley asked and Kelly shrugged her shoulders. "I thought you'd be more excited for Sarah."

"If this is the real deal," Kelly answered. "Until we know for sure, all I can think about is how devastated Sarah will be if her dad isn't her dad. If he's working for Oedius…"

"We'll cross that bridge if we get there," Hayley promised. "No sense in worrying about that just yet."

"But we know what Oedius can do," Kelly said. "I mean, she tried this once already with Aiden."

"That wasn't really Aiden, though."

"But we sure thought it was."

"Difference is, Brody hadn't seen Aiden since they were young. People change a lot as they get older. Sarah's dad's only been missing for a year. He couldn't have had a complete makeover."

"Or could he?"

"He looks like I remember; like all the pictures," Hayley said.

"He's got some scars but… you'd think someone who survived the biggest attack Summer Cove has ever seen might look a little… or a lot different. Scars, deformities…"

"Plastic surgeons are miracle workers. Have you met my aunt?"

"I just don't want to see Sarah lose her dad. Going through that pain twice is… you really don't bounce back from it."

Hayley gave her head a little nod. While she could imagine the pain of losing a parent, the reality was that she had never experienced it. Kelly, on the other hand, had it happen four times already! There was the literal deaths of both her parents, where Kelly had to grieve their loss, but there was also the time Kelly had to grieve the loss of her parents when they kicked her out of her family home. She wasn't speaking from paranoia. Her concerns were legitimate. Hayley pulled the green Ranger into a soft hug.

"She got through it once," Hayley promised. "I can't say that'll make it easier, but she will be able to get through it again. And this time, she'll have something she didn't have before."

Kelly looked to Hayley curiously. The white Ranger chuckled, "She'll have you. You'll be there. You'll know how she's feeling. Whether it turns out her dad is working for Oedius and pure evil, or just a decoy who never came home, Sarah's going to have you to turn to for comfort."

"I have gotten better with that," Kelly smiled.

"She is very lucky to have you," Hayley told her.

-Ninja-Steel-

It was perfect that Jenny and Sarah had snuck out for the night. While all Bill wanted to do was curl up in his own bed, finally, he knew he had work to do. Jenny and Sarah leaving the house gave him a chance to do the same, and if he was home before either of them returned, they would be none the wiser.

Madam Oedius didn't choose somewhere far to meet, but it still felt like a long walk. When Bill saw her waiting for him, he sighed.

"I don't think you grasp just how unwilling I am in all of this," he told her with a slight growl. Madam Oedius didn't seem bothered at all by his comment.

"As long as you understand this is the only way your daughter survives."

"I'll never hurt her," Bill stated. "Nothing you can do to me will change that."

"I know," Oedius smiled. "The other Rangers are all fair game. I'm sure even with our little arrangement, I can still get my hands on all seven of their Power Stars…"

"You can't hurt her either," Bill frowned.

"That wasn't part of the agreement," Oedius said. "I promised if you did everything I asked, she would survive. How much harm comes to her really depends on how hard she's willing to fight."

"I won't hurt her."

"Whatever helps you sleep tonight," Oedius smirked. Bill sighed, shook his head, then glanced over his shoulder. It was the middle of the night, so he doubted anyone would be passing by, but he had to be sure. If he blew his cover, his arrangement with Oedius would be over and there would be nothing he could do to keep his daughter, or any of her friends, safe.

"Sarah and Jenny seem skeptical about my return," he told her. "They're asking a lot of questions. They even snuck off tonight together, probably to talk to the others."

"A little doubt is healthy," Madam Oedius nodded. "I have done something like this before."

"So what makes you think it'll work this time?"

"I'm no fool," Oedius frowned. "I said I've done something like this before, not exactly like this. I took a plan that nearly worked and made a few tweaks to ensure it's success."

"I can earn their trust," Bill promised her. "I am who I claim to be, I've got that for me. And I never would hurt my daughter. As long as they can trust that, you should get what you want."

"Excellent," Oedius smiled. "Do what you need to do, Thompson, to earn their trust. Just make sure you are honest with me about your actions and your intentions and we won't have a problem."

"The deal stands," Bill assured her. Oedius gave a nod and then disappeared into the dark while Bill started to make his way back home. When he was sure he was out of sight and earshot of the monster, he let out a groan and kicked a bus bench in frustration. This wasn't the kind of man he wanted to be. He didn't like to make deals with the devil and he wasn't sure he had it in him to double-cross her.

But he had to try. He couldn't just sit back and do nothing as Oedius threatened his family.

He made his way back home, finding himself lucky that his wife and daughter had yet to return. Quietly, just in case they arrived right after him, he made his way back into his bed and tucked himself in. Before he could fall back to sleep, Jenny slipped into the room. As she climbed back into bed, Bill pretended to stir and wake up. He rolled over and looked to his wife with a smile.

"Everything okay?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"Yeah. Did I wake you?"

"I'm a bit of a light sleeper, now," he told her. "Easier to be tired than relive what happened, you know."

"Yeah," Jenny said.

"Goodnight," he leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back.


	12. Breakfast Quiz

Meeting the parents was always a nerve-wracking experience – gay, straight, it didn't matter. Hell, it didn't matter that the rest of Sarah's family already liked and approved of her. Kelly was still shaking as she knocked on the door.

As promised, she was here for breakfast. She hoped her presence would be a bit of a comfort to Sarah in this confusing time and, at the same time, while Kelly got to know her girlfriend's father, Sarah and Jenny could use this time to watch Bill closely and look for anything that might give him away if he was just another Aiden.

"Right on time," Sarah smiled as she opened the door. She looked well, all things considered, but Kelly knew Sarah was feeling just as nervous.

"We didn't actually set a time," Kelly said softly with a bit of a frown. Sarah whispered back to her.

"Mom told dad we did."

"Ah."

"We made waffles!" Sarah exclaimed as she brought Kelly into the kitchen. The scene looked normal to any outsider. Jenny was at the stove, finishing up the last of the waffles, while Bill was at the table reading on Sarah's tablet, catching up on all the news he had missed while he was away.

Jenny waved a quick greeting to Kelly – very informal, but expected, considering they had known each other a while. On the other hand, Bill was a bit more formal. As Kelly walked into the kitchen, he set his tablet down and stood up. He offered his hand to greet her.

"Kelly, I'm Bill," he said. "I… I wish I could say I heard a lot about you but…"

"I heard a lot about you," Kelly told him with a smile as she squeezed Sarah's hand. "All good things. So when Sarah texted me last night that you were home, I just had to see for myself."

"Kelly's been a huge help with us this past year," Jenny said to Bill. They had yet to touch on much. Bill still didn't know about Sarah's brain injury, about the Rangers, Drex, Kathryn – nothing. They were planning on telling him after breakfast – hopefully when they could trust him a little more.

"I don't think I've been a huge help…"

"You've been amazing," Jenny smiled brightly then looked to Bill. "We all really like her. I'm sure you'll feel the same."

"After just a few minutes," Sarah added. Bill gave his head a nod.

"Anyone who makes my daughter happy is good in my books," Bill said. He invited Kelly to take a seat at the table as Jenny came over with a plate of waffles. He offered her the first one. "So how is school going?"

"It's good," Kelly answered. "Really looking forward to graduating, though. I'm a little over the high school drama."

"What do you plan on doing when you graduate?"

"I want to be a writer, or a reporter, or something along those lines. I'll refine it a little more after I've taken a few college courses."

"She's an amazing writer, dad," Sarah said. "She's writing books about the Power Rangers – creating stories and stuff about their lives outside the suits."

"The Power Rangers?"

"They give me a lot to work with," Kelly nodded and chuckled. "I mean, just imagine what it might take to save the world? What kind of people they might be…"

"If they're even human at all," Bill added with a playful smirk. "They fight monsters, but they could be monsters themselves."

"Huh, I never thought of that," Kelly said. "I kind of pictured them more like regular kids, trying to juggle homework and friends with saving the planet."

"All her books are really good so far," Sarah said. "I get to read advanced copies and she's got me so hooked."

"I can't wait to read them," Bill smiled. "So what made you fall into writing?"

"Uh, my dad was a journalist," Kelly answered. "He'd always read the newspaper with me growing up and he got to see a lot of interesting things so… I guess that's kind of what sparked it."

"Sarah wanted to go to space."

"Still do," Sarah said. "That would be amazing!"

"She liked building things, solving problems. Engineering was always in her blood. I have no idea where she gets it from. What does your father think of your books?"

"Uh…" Kelly trailed off and Bill saw, in the corner of his eye, Jenny motioning for him to stop and Sarah looking a little worried.

"What?"

"My parents aren't in the picture anymore," she said.

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"The Fosters like my books, though," Kelly smiled. "They took me in after my parents kicked me out."

"Hayley's parents. One of our friends," Sarah clarified.

"They're amazing. Feels more like home than home ever did."

"They kicked you out?" Bill asked. Kelly gestured to herself and Sarah.

"They aren't exactly supportive of… us."

"I never understood that," Bill said with a shake of his head. "It really doesn't make sense to me."

"They think it's wrong," Kelly explained, not as a defense of her parents, but to help keep the conversation going. While she was glad she got the chance to meet Sarah's father, this wasn't a pleasure visit. She was here so Sarah and Jenny could use this time to analyse Bill – from the way he spoke, the things he said, down to the smallest of mannerisms. They were looking at things that would be difficult for someone to copy in the hopes of getting a better idea on if Bill was the real deal or not.

Considering neither had jumped up claiming him to be a fake, Kelly could only assume Bill was either doing a wonderful job, or he was the real deal.

"What's so wrong about it?" Bill asked, trying to keep his tone from showing his rage. It would be misdirected in his conversation with Kelly, but it did frustrate him to know there were parents who kicked out their children over something that, to him, didn't matter in the slightest. His daughter was happy, well rounded and kind. She was smart, she was funny, she had good friends and a bright future. Who she dated, married, or started a family with was the least of his concerns when it came to her partner's gender.

Not to mention, he loved her most of all. He loved her more than himself, more than his beliefs. She was always the one he put first. So, even if it had been a factor, Bill still would have chosen his daughter over his faith.

"Mom used to say the parts don't fit," Kelly said with a little chuckle. Sarah chuckled a little as well.

"Depends on how you do it," she said. Kelly instantly grew red, Jenny claimed she needed to get more syrup and Bill let out a nervous cough.

"Uh… good point," Bill nodded, then turned his attention back to Kelly. "Well, this is something I can go on an on about, but I'm sure you don't need to hear it. You are more than welcome here with us."

"I know. Jenny and everyone else I've met in the family have been great already, and Sarah's had nothing but good things to say about you," Kelly smiled.

"I'll save my rant for when I meet your parents. They're the ones who need to hear it," Bill said, and once again, there was a look from everyone in the kitchen that told him he had crossed a line. He frowned, "What?"

"They're dead," Sarah whispered to her father.

"Oh," Bill said, then reached a hand out and placed it on top of Kelly's, "I'm very sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. It sucks but… at least I do have the Fosters now. I have good parents. It kind of worked out for the best."

"Still, that's a rough journey." Bill noticed everyone had finished up their meals so called an end to breakfast. He offered to clean up the dishes, allowing Jenny some time to rest after cooking and letting Sarah and Kelly head up to Sarah's room.

Jenny didn't follow the girls upstairs right away. Instead, she went to the living room, pulled out a book and then gave it five minutes before making her way up. Bill was still busy with the dishes, so she knew there would be time to talk. She closed the bedroom door behind her and then gave the girls a shrug.

"Nothing stood out," she said. "If he's a fake, then he's really good."

"He's saying all the right stuff," Kelly added.

"It does work in his favour that he knew very little about you," Sarah said. "Dad seemed genuinely shocked about the whole parents thing. You'd think, maybe, if he was a fake, Oedius might have filled him in on that to use against us."

"How they're dead?" Kelly asked and Sarah shrugged.

"I don't know, but this is Oedius we're talking about. Can we really put it past her?"

"I wouldn't," Jenny said. "But I don't want to believe Bill is really back. Not yet."

"How can we prove it?" Kelly asked. "Like, do we straight up tell him?"

"We can tell him about the Ranger thing when he's done downstairs," Sarah's suggested. "Watch how he reacts."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Jenny offered. "I know who he is as a parent and I know how I reacted and felt when I found out. If there's any inconsistencies, I think I'll be able to spot them."

"So how do we tell him?" Kelly asked and turned to Sarah.

"See if the others can come over," Sarah suggested.


	13. In A Limbo

Bill hated these updates. He hated that he would willingly go see the monster who threatened him and his family. He hated that he had to provide her with information that would inevitably help her twisted plans come to life.

"So?" Oedius asked him, knowing that if she didn't prompt him to talk, he might stall. Though she had nowhere to be, she didn't like waiting on information.

"So far, so good," Bill said, speaking more from Oedius' perspective than his own. "I don't think they suspect anything."

"What makes you say that?"

"I had a lovely breakfast with my wife, daughter and her girlfriend," Bill said. "After that, their friends came over. They told me everything."

"Everything?" Oedius asked. "So now they know you know?"

"They know I know what they told me," Bill said. "They're the Power Rangers. It was Sarah's clone technology that Galvanax used in the attacks that killed me."

Bill's blood started to boil there. While he had already known all this, hearing his daughter tell him her biggest regret, and how it had weighed heavily on her angered him. He didn't blame her for his _"death"._ He always knew his daughter's inventive spirit might land her into a bit of trouble, especially if her tools fell into the wrong hands. It was a fear of inventors everywhere. However, he had seen Sarah grow up. He knew there wasn't a malicious bone in her body. She never would have allowed her technology to be used in such a destructive way.

But she blamed herself, and because of Oedius, Bill couldn't be there to comfort her.

"Did they tell you anything else?" Oedius asked. It was no surprise to Bill that she didn't care about anything he said unless it provided her with information that she needed to take over this planet. His family's pain meant nothing.

"Not yet. I think they're going to let this sink in first," Bill said. "See how I handle it before I get the more sensitive stuff."

"You're a good mole," Oedius said with a smile. "Keep it up, and we might be able to renegotiate something a little more in your favour."

As Oedius walked away, Bill stood, shocked by what he had heard. Oedius planned on giving him a little more? She was willing to renegotiate as long as he was a willing participant in her plan? Well, willing in the loosest sense of the word. If Bill had his way, none of this would be happening. However, if he continued to provide her with true information and gained her trust, she would be more willing to give him what he wanted. Maybe, this could work for him. Maybe, the more control he let Oedius think she had, the more control he could gain for himself.

He knew he had to tread lightly, but with little to lose, he couldn't see a reason not to test this out. At the very least, as long as he did as Oedius asked, she had promised Sarah's survival.

-Ninja-Steel-

Mick scratched his head, then was about to say something, but stopped himself and scratched his head again. He looked to Sarah, then to the other Rangers, started to say something, but stopped himself and frowned.

"We know it's risky," Kelly finally spoke, knowing Mick could keep this up for at least another five minutes. "We've been fooled by a plan like this already, but we thought if we control the information that gets out, we might be able to… figure this out."

"If we give him a few days to sit on this and Oedius doesn't push anything, we can reveal a little more," Brody said. "Like the false location of our Ranger base."

"I get that part," Mick nodded his head. "It's just… I don't understand how he can be alive."

He turned his attention to Sarah. She was the only other person who had been on the scene of her father's death. While she hadn't seen it happen for herself, she knew his condition – how badly injured he had been – and the danger that surrounded them. While she still argued that if they had gotten her father to the present time, they would be able to help him, she had since relented that the odds of his survival were very slim, even by her standards. As much as she wanted to hold on to hope, Mick knew a part of Sarah was aware that her mission wouldn't have ended the way she wanted.

"Stranger things have happened," Sarah said. "Levi turned out to be Aiden. How did dad surviving any less likely than that?"

"Aiden was never presumed dead," Mick said. "He simply disappeared."

"As a child," Sarah countered. "How many missing kids turn up alive after ten years?"

"Uh, guys, I am in the room, you know," Levi reminded them, and they gave him apologetic glances.

"Sarah, I watched your father die," Mick told her. "I saw his condition and… Even if it was possible for a perfectly healthy and strong man to survive being crushed by a giant Galvanax's foot, in your father's state it just… he couldn't have made it. Then to be buried under all that rubble…"

"But there has to be a way, Mick," Sarah said. "Look, I'm not going to cross out the possibility that Oedius has her hand in this somehow. I'm not saying that since I think this is dad, we need to trust him. I know we shouldn't. I'm just saying it's possible that this really is my dad. It's not a robot or a fake. He's the real deal."

"Real?" Mick said with a frown, the scratched his chin as he turned away from the Rangers. "Real, huh?"

"Yeah. Like the man who claims to be my dad is my dad. The real deal."

"No, no, I get that," Mick said. "It's just… thinking back to… well, when he died, your dad said something about being real. Or… not real or… give me a minute to think about it."

"He said something?" Sarah asked but was shushed by Mick as he tapped his fist to his forehead, trying to jog his memory of the day. It had been absolute chaos, and his sole focus had been keeping himself and Sarah alive long enough to make it back home. The rest of the details were fuzzy, but Mick did remember Bill saying something about being real.

" _I'm not real," Bill said and Mick frowned. "Please, don't let anything happen to her for me. It's not worth it."_

" _You're not real?"_

Mick remembered being baffled by this statement. How could Bill not be real?

"Mick, what did my dad say?" Sarah asked, growing impatient.

"He said he wasn't real," Mick told her, and Sarah seemed just as confused as he felt. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I don't know what he meant. He was in such a bad way, it could have just been nonsense."

"But it's something to consider," Brody said. "There's no way Sarah's dad could be buried, and then return almost like nothing ever happened."

"So one of them was a fake," Calvin nodded. "We just have to find out which one."

"I guess we keep feeding him information, bit by bit, as he earns it," Preston suggested. They really didn't have any other options, unfortunately. They had no know of knowing if Sarah's father was a real or not. Not wanting to make the same mistake they did with Aiden; the Rangers didn't want to be too trusting until they were absolutely sure Bill was the real deal. However, sensitive to the conflict it would cause Sarah, they also didn't want to assume that Bill was a fake, or a traitor until that could be confirmed. They were in a limbo of sorts, and they only thing they could agree on as a way out was to slowly feed Bill information, whether credible or false, to see what he did – how he reacted.

"Yeah, sounds good," Sarah agreed, and the Ranger meeting concluded. As everyone cleared out of the Romero Barn, Sarah hung back. Brody saw her looking a little glum and stayed with her. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's got to suck," he said. "Feels like he's in arm's reach but still just a little too far."

"It kinda feels exactly like that," Sarah nodded her head. "I just… I want to know, one way or the other, what the deal is."

"It's rough," Brody agreed. "I think that's why I was so insistent on believing Aiden when he said he was my brother. I waited so long to see him again and I didn't want to wait any longer if I didn't have to."

"Do you regret it?" Sarah asked.

"Regret what?"

"Trusting him so readily? Even if he wasn't the real Aiden, at least for a time if felt like you had your brother back."

"But he wasn't my brother," Brody said. "Maybe it's different because we found Levi, the real Aiden, so soon after but… I do regret it. If I could go back in time and change something…"

"No recommended," Sarah interrupted with a little chuckle. "Just, from experience, I mean."

"Right," Brody smiled. "But if I could, I'd have taken your warnings about him a bit more seriously. I'd have done the limbo thing, like you're doing now. As tough as it would have been, I think the fallout would have hurt less, and the payoff would have been that much sweeter."

"You think?"

"Well, you can't be betrayed by someone you didn't trust," Brody said. "You can still be hurt, still feel like a fool, but at least you're kind of ready for it. That has to soften the blow even a little bit."

"I'll let you know."

"And, if it turns out he is the real deal, imagine how good it's going to feel to have him back and know, without a doubt, that it's him."

"Can we just fast-forward to that?" Sarah asked and Brody chuckled lightly.

"I think the consequences of traveling forward in time are the same as going back." He gave Sarah a tight, comforting hug, then looked her in the eyes with a smile as he pulled away. "Just hang on a little longer and we'll get you the answer you need."

"Whether I like it or not."

"Yeah. But at least, whatever happens, you still have your mom, and Kelly and the rest of us," Brody nodded. "You'll come out of this ahead, no matter what."


	14. Normal Ranger Family

Life at the Thompson house was… different. That was really the only word that Sarah could use to describe her home. At times, it was great. Having her father back, even if Sarah was doubtful of his identity, was a dream come true. There were times where it felt like he had never left – times where life felt like everything was normal.

And then there were other times. Times when Sarah would catch her father doing something a little out of character for himself. She had to remember that he had been through a traumatic experience, and that was bound to make him act and think differently even if he was the real deal. However, the fear of this being another one of Oedius' trap would creep into Sarah's mind, and sometimes living at home felt like walking on eggshells.

This wasn't one of those days, fortunately. This was a good day. Sarah's parents were on the main floor of the house, doing their own thing, while Kelly and Sarah were up in her room, studying for a math test that they had coming up. Sarah wasn't too worried about it, but Kelly always had a tough time with math and needed the extra help to ensure she passed.

"Ugh, this is hopeless," Kelly muttered. "I want to be a journalist and a writer. When will I need math?"

"In journalism? Understanding statistics… Analyzing graphs…"

"Fine…"

"Not to mention all the benefits of math that have nothing to do with the numbers themselves," Sarah added. "Such as problem solving and challenging yourself to see things from a different perspective to get an answer. Persistence…"

"I get it," Kelly interrupted again with a growl before she slammed her textbook shut. "Alright, I think we've done enough studying for today. What if we headed out for some ice-cream or something? Take a brain break."

"It's not a break if you don't go back to studying," Sarah chuckled.

"Are you seriously denying ice-cream?" Kelly asked, to which Sarah shook her head. As they started to pack away their books, Bill knocked gently on the door, then poked his head inside the room. When he first heard that Jenny let Sarah and Kelly up in Sarah's room alone, with the door shut, he hadn't been too thrilled. There was still a little discomfort evident on his face as he looked in. However, Jenny had insisted that she trusted Sarah, and their daughter had never done anything to break that trust. Bill knew this wasn't a fight he wanted to have, and so let it go.

He was glad to see that the girls were doing exactly what they told him they would be doing. They were studying for their test, even if they were packing up now.

"Mom and I were going to order in for dinner. Any preference?" he asked. Sarah shook her head.

"Kelly and I are going out," she said. "We'll take care of ourselves. You two can have a date night."

"A much needed date night, I'm sure," Kelly added with a smirk.

"Where are you going?" Bill asked the girls.

"Ice cream, for sure," Sarah said. "Maybe to the park, after that. Teach Kelly to ride the hoverboard on her own."

"I've never done it before," Kelly smiled. "I wanna know what it's like."

"Then maybe dinner somewhere," Sarah told her father. "Or we'll hang out with the others."

"Others? The other Rangers."

"Yeah," Sarah nodded. "We won't be home too late. And I'll have my phone with me. Barring alien attacks, we should be back before curfew."

"Sounds good to me," Bill smiled. "Just… be safe, alright."

"Will do," Sarah said as she grabbed her bag. She kissed her father on the cheek on the way out. "See you later!"

Bill followed the girls down the stairs. As they headed out the door, he walked into the living room and sat next to Jenny on the couch. She put her book down.

"I guess they're doing their own thing?" she asked her husband, who nodded his head.

"I forgot how independent she is," he said. "I guess all that time away, I was remembering her when she was young."

"Young and… still independent?" Jenny frowned.

"Young and when her whole world was still this family."

"It still is," Jenny promised with a smile. "This family is just a little bigger now."

"You're talking about Kelly?"

"About all the Rangers," Jenny said. "It's a lot to get used to. I'm still not used to how it all plays out yet, but I think it's good for all of us."

Bill nodded, then smiled at his wife.

"I do like one new thing," he said.

"Yeah? What?"

"I always knew you could be a good mother. I love seeing how you've grown into the role, though. You're so… calm and confident and…"

"Shaking on the inside. All the time," Jenny chuckled. "But that is normal, right?"

"Oh, I'm always terrified on the inside," he nodded. "But you really seem to know what you're doing now and… while I don't like the circumstances that encouraged this, I am happy that you feel much more confident as a mom, now."

"I guess it just took not having a safety net for me to see I really can do this job," Jenny smiled. "And, you know, having a good kid sure does help."

"Yeah," Bill nodded and leaned in, gently kissing his wife. Jenny moved in a little closer to him.

"The girls aren't home," she reminded him. "Maybe we should head up to our room and close the door."


	15. An Impossible Choice

These meetings were starting to get a little redundant. Every couple of days, Bill would sneak away from his wife and daughter to a quiet spot. Every couple of days he would come face to face with the monster who threatened his world and his family. Every couple of days he would give her the bare minimum of updates – things he learned about the Rangers. Every couple of days, he would have to insist that what he knew was all he knew, and convince her that he was telling the truth, which he was. The Rangers were being cautious with them. Bill had discovered that they had been burned by Oedius in a similar fashion. He wasn't sure how, exactly, but he knew this was the reason that he hadn't yet been welcomed back completely into his old life. His daughter and her friends had to be careful, and he was glad that they were.

"I really haven't learned much," Bill promised Oedius, who was growing more and more irritated by his lack of information. She had saved him so he could be her spy – so he could help her take over the planet – and he had done little in return. He was sure that if this kept up, she might just rid herself of him. He didn't have much choice in the matter, though, and took some comfort in the thought that there was a way out of this arrangement, even if it meant leaving his family behind again. "They're not giving me much, because they're worried it might get back to you."

"And why would they think that?"

"Something to do with Aiden," Bill said with a shrug. "You probably know better than me. You know, even kids learn from their mistakes. Not to mention, knowing what we know, they have a reason to be concerned. I am working for you."

"Reluctantly."

"Hey, I'm here, aren't I?" Bill said and gestured to the spot where he was standing. "Even if I don't like it, you're still getting what you want."

"Hardly," Oedius frowned. "But that's going to change."

"I don't know how to get a Power Star."

"You've made that clear. Fortunately for you, I've decided it would be more enjoyable to have the Rangers hand them over to me."

"That's not going to happen."

"Really?" Oedius asked with a smirk. "Because, if memory serves, the Rangers are willing to give up Power Stars for each other."

"So, you're going to try another old trick?" Bill asked. "Knowing the Rangers are already being careful?"

"Old trick with a twist. The Rangers might be willing to sacrifice a Power Star for themselves, but they have a nasty habit of gaining their powers back."

"Maybe because the Stars picked them for their strength, for the power they already possess, instead of giving them powers?"

Oedius glared at Bill. If she didn't need him, she wouldn't be tolerating his comments. Since she had done little to keep him in line, knowing he would rather die by her hand that let his family come to harm, he didn't feel as threatened by her as he used to be. Still, she didn't want him to think she would give him too much leeway.

"I want to make them weak," Oedius said. "I want them to hand over their Power Stars while begging for mercy."

"I'm not doing that to Sarah."

"Relax. Your pink Ranger and her mother will be unharmed, as per our agreement," Oedius said. "However, the others..."

Bill gulped, and he was sure a look of fear was visible on his face. By the way Oedius started to smile, he knew his panic had to be obvious. His agreement with Oedius only protected Jenny and Sarah. He hadn't been able to keep any of the other Rangers and their families safe. He knew Oedius was about to ask him to do something he didn't want to do. However, if he didn't do it, he would break their agreement, putting Jenny and Sarah in harm's way. Oedius would put all her energy into hurting them.

"Are you backing out?" Oedius asked when she saw his panic. Bill shook his head.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"You do," she nodded. "Perhaps that's the best part of this arrangement. Whether you like it or not, you do have the choice to back out. You won't like the consequences, though."

"Either way, someone loses, right?"

"I'm thinking red and gold," Oedius said. "Red is the leader. He falls, the others will fall too."

"You want to kill Brody?"

"Not a Ranger. Their father. That… old ninja human."

"Dane?" Bill asked and shook his head. He had to quickly come up with a reason why killing Dane might be a bad idea for Oedius. "Hasn't he already been killed once?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Rangers told me about their powers," Bill said. "The Prism showed up for Dane back when the boys were young. They thought he died protecting it. That's how Brody wound up a prisoner of your old boss, right?"

"And?"

"Well, you tried to kill him once and it didn't work."

"Galvanax was a fool."

"But he's already proven he's hard to kill. He won't go down without a fight. He won't be the easiest target. As powerful as you are, you don't want to give your target much of a chance."

"So… the blue Ranger's parents?"

"Preston… he isn't close to his parents," Bill said. He had very little information about the Rangers, but he would use anything he could to hopefully talk Oedius out of her own plan. He hoped, if he brought up good enough arguments, she would drop this idea of hurting the Rangers through their loved ones and come up with something else. Something maybe a little less lethal. "From what I hear, they're just starting to mend fences."

"Might be tragic," Oedius countered. Bill shook his head.

"Or it might not have the impact you want," Bill said. "Preston might be glad it was his parents and not anyone else's."

"So that leaves us with the yellow Ranger's parents and the white Ranger's parents."

"Well… none of the Rangers really know Calvin's parents very well except for him and Hayley," Bill said.

"They know the white Ranger's parents better?"

"Well… I mean, I guess," Bill shrugged. He didn't have much of an out here. Dane was easy. He was a ninja himself and had already survived death once. The fact that Preston and his parents had had a falling out rather recently meant that there was some tension there. While Bill was sure losing his parents would be tragic for Preston, he could pretend like the falling out would make it a little easier for Preston to handle.

Unfortunately, Hayley and Calvin's parents were just regular parents. They didn't know about their children's Ranger activities and still had a great bond with them. If any of them were to get hurt or killed, it would hurt.

"One of them will die," Oedius told him. "There's nothing you can do to stop it."

"You can't ask me to pick, though."

"You will pick," Oedius told him. "Otherwise, I choose your wife."


	16. Imposter

Bill felt his stomach knot. He was going to be sick. He had been sick, in fact. Unfortunately, this wasn't something a little Pepto-Bismol would fix.

He had been given an impossible choice. If Oedius has her way, harm would come to one of the Ranger's family. While he had managed to get Dane and Mr. and Mrs. Tien out of harm's way, there was little he could do for Calvin's and Hayley's parents. Oedius had made Bill decide who would be her target, otherwise, she would go after his wife.

He couldn't put Sarah through the pain of losing her mother. Not now. However, it pained him to know that he would be the reason one of her friends would suffer.

"I had to do it," he whispered to himself. "They'll have to understand. It was an impossible choice."

"What's that?" Jenny asked, turning away from the TV for just a moment. The TV was the source of Bill's malaise. As a distraction, Oedius has sent a monster for the Rangers to fight while she would do the dirty work of attacking the chosen parent. The fight happening on the news now meant Oedius was in the process of permanently ruining a family.

"It's hard to watch," Bill said, hoping Jenny had been so focused on the TV that she wouldn't have heard what he initially said. "I can't believe you can stomach this."

"I can't," Jenny said. "I just know a winning fight from a losing one, by now. If the Rangers keep up what they're doing, they'll take the win here, no problem."

Bill knew that was true, though the monster on the battlefield didn't. Oedius was twisted. She didn't want to hurt the Rangers directly, but rather revelled in the thought of them surrendering to her. She wanted them to admit she was more powerful – that she was in control. She wanted them to hand over their Power Stars in an act of admittance of defeat. Taking them was primitive. She was far too intelligent for that. The monster was no match for the Rangers. However, for the distraction to work, Oedius needed her monster to believe she had faith in him when he only needed to be strong enough for her to complete her plan.

As the monster's strength started to fail him, Bill's face turned green. He knew Oedius had planned this out down to the second. If the monster was about to lose, Oedius was probably already headed back to her ship.

"I had no choice," Bill whispered and again, Jenny took her eye off the TV to look at him.

"Huh?" she asked, prompting him to repeat himself, but instead he didn't answer. He did look pale, though. Sickly even. Jenny noticed the way he played with his hands – a nervous tick of sorts. He had almost rubbed his hands raw the days leading up to the marriage proposal. He was worried about something. Jenny turned back to the TV, nervous that the battle might just turn, but this looked like it was a sure-fire win for the Rangers. There was no way they could lose. She looked back to her husband, "Do you know something I don't?" she asked.

"Huh?" he turned to her, but couldn't answer. He couldn't lie – not when he was already feeling this guilty. She would see right through him. He knew she and the Rangers were already suspicious he was part of Oedius' plan. If he lied, and if she knew he was lying, he might lose their trust completely.

Suddenly, he couldn't keep the contents of his stomach down. He barely excused himself as he raced off to the washroom. Jenny checked the TV, seeing the Rangers had, in fact, won, then followed her husband.

This wasn't the first fight he had witnessed. Since his return, the Rangers had been in battle a few times and Jenny always made sure to follow the news. If anything happened to Sarah, or the other Rangers, she wanted to be ready to help when they returned. She wanted to be exactly where she would be most helpful.

There had been much harder fights that Bill had been able to stomach. Jenny couldn't help but wonder why a battle that seemed so sure for the Rangers left him so sick.

"Bill," she said from the bathroom door as he flushed the toilet and started to wash his hands. He didn't look at her, even through the mirror. He kept his eyes low – a look of shame. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Jenny…"

"Did the Rangers say something?" Jenny asked. "Did Sarah say something."

"Sarah's fine," Bill assured her. "Nothing's going to happen to her. They won, right?"

"If you know that, why are you so sick?" Jenny frowned. "She's fine. All the Rangers are fine."

Bill spent a lot of time at the towel, drying his hands – trying to mask the fact that he was playing with them again – masking his nervous tick. Jenny saw right through him though.

"Is this a poisonous monster? Is one of the Rangers going to be sick later?"

"How would I know?" Bill asked. He was still drying his hands. He was still looking away.

"You work for Oedius, don't you?" Jenny felt it was time to come out and ask. So far, no one had asked Bill and he hadn't said anything about it. However, his behaviour was beyond suspicious and Jenny needed a straight answer.

"Jen…"

"What's happening, Bill," Jenny said. "Are the Rangers…"

"They'll be fine," Bill said.

"You're not actually him, are you?" Jenny asked and took a step back. She was fearful. Bill say it in her eyes when he looked up.

"I am, Jenny. I swear, it's me."

"You're lying."

"It's me," Bill insisted, and his nervousness seemed to go away. His hands were still, he could look straight at her. This was true.

"So you're working for her?" Jenny asked and just like that, his honesty was gone. His hands twisted together, and his eyes shot down to the floor. Jenny felt rage build up inside of her and she shoved him. "If you hurt her…"

Bill hit the floor and looked up at his wife, shaking his head, "I'd never hurt Sarah. You need to know that. I'd never do anything to hurt you and Sarah."

"What did you do?" Jenny asked.

"It was an impossible choice," Bill said. "If I didn't make it, she'd come after you. They'll understand that, right?"

"What was the choice, Bill?" his silence allowed the TV to announce breaking news as a reported told of a second monster attack happening in the city.

"It was you or her," Bill said as Jenny turned away from him to walk back to the living room. There, on her TV, was Mr. Foster. His eyes were red and puffy and he could barely speak as he tried to tell the reporter what happened.

"It was so fast," he said. "We heard about the battle downtown and… We took cover at home, like everyone else. W-We locked the doors… followed the attack on TV… She just burst through. It was over before it started."

"Did she give a reason for this attack?" the reporter asked him.

"No reason," he said. "She just…"

"Sir, are you coming or following?" a paramedic called from the background.

"Coming!" Mr. Foster answered, then turned back to the camera quickly. "She just said to thank the imposter."

"What does that mean?" the reported asked, but Mr. Foster shook his head.

"I don't know. I have to go. I have to be with my wife," he said, then rushed to the ambulance. Jenny turned off the TV, knowing now it would just be speculation. She turned to Bill, who was standing behind her, still looking ill."

"Oedius said if it didn't hurt, she'd kill you too," he whispered. "That if this didn't leave the Rangers crippled, she'd go again, and again and… Hayley's parents are Kelly's parents too and… something happening to them would also hurt Calvin and… this was the most pain for the least number of casualties and… Jenny, it was an impossible choice."

"You ordered this?" Jenny asked. Suddenly her phone rang. Bill dropped to the floor, holding his head in his hands as Jenny answered it.

" _Jenny, thank god! Did you see the news?"_ Mick asked on the other end.

"I did."

" _Is he with you?"_ Mick asked. _"We can only assume that by imposter, Oedius meant…"_

"He is," Jenny said with a growl.

" _You need to get out there. We'll find somewhere safe for you. I've already contacted the Rangers. They should be on their way to the Romero farm. Don't worry about packing up, just get out of there."_

"I'll be there soon," Jenny promised, then hung up. She looked to Bill, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"She would have killed you," Bill said.

"What happened to Anne?"

"She wouldn't say," Bill answered. "Jenny… if it wasn't her, it was you."

"You should have said something! The Rangers could have…"

"All six needed to be at that fight."

"Dane could have gone. He could have stopped Oedius…"

"Then she would have known I told and she would have come here."

"I could have hidden!"

"She'd kill Sarah," Bill shook his head. "She'd turn up at that fight and it'd be Sarah's funeral we'd be attending."

"Funeral?" Jenny asked. "Wait… She killed her?"

"I…"

"Anne's dead?"

"She made me choose!" Bill said. "If I didn't choose anyone else, she'd have killed you. My hands were tied."

"There's always a way out," Jenny told him right before hearing a loud bang as Sarah tore through the house. When she saw her father on the floor she grabbed him by the shirt, lifted him up and slammed him into the wall.

"Sarah…"

"You murdering snake!" she yelled and slammed her father into the wall once more for good measure. "I knew it was too good to be true!"

"Sarah, let him go," Jenny said.

"She took Kelly in without a second thought!" Sarah yelled at her father. "She was a good person, a good mother and you just let her die!"

"I had to choose someone…"

"You let it happen!" Sarah shouted. "I trusted you!"

"It was her or your mother…"

"It should have been neither!" Sarah said and slammed her father into the wall one last time before she let him drop. She turned to her mother, "Mom…"

"Go be with Kelly. I'll be right behind you," Jenny promised. Sarah didn't look like she wanted to leave, and Jenny couldn't blame her. She had just learned her father was responsible for the death of her best friend and her girlfriend's mother. She had no reason to trust he wouldn't hurt her own mother. "Sarah, go. I'll be fine."

"She so much as screams, I'll rip your heart out," Sarah growled to her father before storming off. Jenny knew she wouldn't be far. Sarah would stay within earshot, even if she was out of sight, so she made sure to whisper very softly to her husband.

"Well, at least Sarah's not hurt, huh? Glad to see that worked out, at least…"

"Jen…"

"You could have done something…"

"My hands were tied. I couldn't do anything. Just let me explain…"

"It doesn't look like you can convince yourself you did the right thing," Jenny told him. "What makes you think you can convince me? Or her?"

"Don't go near her, Bill. Don't look at her, don't talk to her. I don't want contact."

"I can explain. I'll tell you everything…"

"Convince me, first," Jenny growled. "You won't see your daughter again until you do."

"Jen…"

"You could have done something," Jenny said. "Keep the house. I won't be back."


	17. Aftermath

Sarah played mindlessly with her hands, twisting them, pulling on her fingers and tapping them against her legs as she waited on news of Mrs. Foster's condition. Calvin sat with her and across the room, Hayley was with her father. Neither Calvin and Sarah wanted to intrude on this personal matter, but wanted to be close, just in case they were needed.

"It'll be okay," Calvin said and squeezed Sarah's shoulder gently. "It's the best doctors at this hospital and a slim chance is better than none."

"I shouldn't have trusted him, even a little," Sarah said. "It felt like a trap, we've been fooled like this before…"

"We had to give him some trust," Calvin said.

"I wanted to believe it was true!"

"Sarah, you did everything you could," Calvin assured her. "We kept him close, we all agreed on what we'd tell him and what we'd keep. I'm just glad this happened before we told him about the base. He could have done some real damage."

"They won't forgive me, will they?" Sarah asked and looked to Calvin. He glanced over to his girlfriend and her father. He shrugged.

"Well, Mr. Foster has no reason to think you have anything to do with this."

"Until Hayley tells him."

"Hayley won't do that," Calvin shook his head. "Not without discussing it with us first. Not until she talks to you."

"She won't talk to me."

"Hayley? I mean, I can't say you won't get the silent treatment. Could last maybe one or two…"

"Days? Weeks? Months…"

"Hours," Calvin said with a chuckle and gently nudged Sarah. "Come on, Sarah. You know Hayley better than that. She's not the type to throw away a perfectly good friendship just because a friend's parent is a psychotic murderer."

"So this happened before?"

"Well… no," Calvin answered with a shake of his head. "It's not really something we considered but… Hayley's forgiven me for some really stupid stuff in the past. And that's for stuff _I_ did. I'm pretty sure she'll know it was your dad, not you, who killed her mother and she'll let you off the hook real easy. Though… I'm sure you know that already."

"What do you mean?"

"I know it might not be right away but… whatever happens, Sarah, make sure that you forgive yourself," Calvin said. "You had no idea this would happen. We all did everything we could to keep ourselves and the city safe. This isn't anyone's fault but Oedius."

"And my dad."

"Maybe keep an open mind on that," Calvin said.

"It's all they had," Kelly announced as she arrived back in the hospital waiting room with a handful of snacks. It looked like she had emptied out a vending machine as she dumped the snacks on the chair next to Sarah. Jenny, who had gone with Kelly, went to talk to Mr. Foster and Hayley. "I can check the store down the street if nothing's right."

"I think we have more than enough," Calvin said and gently pulled Kelly down into a chair, making her sit. Kelly hadn't been able to keep still since they arrived at the hospital. Understandably she was hurt and scared by what had happened but couldn't justify to herself being in as much pain as Hayley and her father. Though she had been living with the Fosters for over a year now, and she had, on numerous occasions, called them the best parents she ever had, it didn't feel right to her to think she was hurting as much as Hayley.

So she kept busy, running errands for anyone so she wouldn't have to choose between sitting with the Fosters, or sitting with Sarah and Calvin. Sensing she needed to keep busy for a while, Calvin had asked her to get some snacks, claiming he was hungry. He had a well-known appetite and knew Kelly would spend some time collecting and assortment of food for him and Sarah.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her and Kelly shrugged.

"I mean… I'm okay," she said. "I've done the dead parent thing twice already and… Anne wasn't really my mom so…"

"She was more of a mother than anyone else," Calvin said. "How are you really doing?"

"What if she doesn't make it?" Kelly asked. "And… what if they don't want me to stay anymore?"

"You'll stay with us," Sarah chimed in, almost immediately. "No question."

"But you want to stay with them?" Calvin asked Kelly, who nodded yes.

"They're my family. They're the best I've got and…"

"Go sit with them," Calvin said and looked over at Hayley. As preoccupied as she was, she did look over to Calvin and Sarah occasionally, just to reassure Calvin that she was okay. He subtly gestured to Kelly and Hayley knew what he meant. She nodded.

Calvin pushed Kelly out of her chair, "Go sit with them."

"But…"

"Ask if they need snacks," he said, offering Kelly any excuse to go over. He knew once she was there, Hayley would tell her to stay. He put a bag of chips and a bag of candy in her hands and pushed her. Kelly made her way over hesitantly, offered the chips and then sat down. Hayley took her hand.

"Thank you," Sarah whispered to Calvin, who nodded.

"They need each other," he told her. "It's the least I can do."

"How are you so calm?" Sarah asked. He turned to her.

"I guess because I have to be," he answered. "No one should expect Hayley or Mr. Foster to be calm right now. Kelly's so scared, she's got no idea where to sit, and you're falling apart over all of this…"

"Aren't you worried? Mad?"

"Yeah," Calvin nodded. "Terrified and pissed."

"Doesn't show."

"Who would it help?" Calvin asked. "I can't be more pissed off with you than you are with yourself. There's no way I'm more scared than Hayley, Kelly and Mr. Foster."

"My mom's here," Sarah said and pointed to her mother, who was asking around to see if there were any updates on Mrs. Foster.

"She's just faking it, though. Like me," Calvin said. "Only, she has the added baggage or having just learned her husband's responsible for all this. I've gotta think she's only helping out of guilt right now. Pretty sure once she leaves, once she's done looking after the Fosters and looking after you, she'll fall apart too."

"This is messed up, Cal," Sarah said. He put his arm around her.

"Yeah," he nodded. "But we'll pull through."

-Ninja-Steel-

"This is messed up," Preston frowned. "How… how could this happen?"

"It's got to mean something else," Levi said. "Imposter doesn't necessarily mean Mr. Thompson, does it?"

All eyes turned to Mick. He didn't have any real answers. All he could do what shrug.

"Who else could it mean?" Mick asked. "Can we really assume that Oedius would randomly select a Ranger family? That she would say something about an imposter shortly after Mr. Thompson's return?"

"Madame Oedius never does anything randomly," Brody said. "Everything's planned. Everything's calculated exactly."

"But she just lost her mole by exposing him," Levi said. "She'd have to know we'd hear the imposter comment. That's why she said it. Now we know not to trust Mr. Thompson. He can't give her any information now."

"Maybe he's done everything she wanted," Mick suggested. "Going after any of our families is tragic but… Hayley's might just hit hardest… uh, no offense, Rangers."

"What do you mean?" Levi asked.

"Hayley's family spreads widest in our group. Two of our Rangers view Mrs. Foster as a mother figure. Two Rangers will feel this loss."

"Hayley and Kelly," Preston nodded.

"And their pain will be felt by Calvin and Sarah as well," Mick added.

"Not to mention the guilt Sarah probably feels knowing her dad did this," Levi said.

"One quick move and she's crippled over half the team," Brody pointed out with a shake of his head.

"But what does Sarah's dad have to do with this?" Preston asked. "Mick, when you called, wasn't he with Jenny? And Hayley's dad said it was Oedius who attacked. She pulled this off herself. And Oedius already knew who we were. She probably knew who our parents were."

"Aiden probably shared that much," Levi muttered.

"I told her who to kill," Bill said, announcing his arrival. The Rangers and Mick jumped as they turned to the door only to find him standing there, his hands up.

"You son of a bitch," Preston growled and took a step forward, stopping only because Levi had grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just want to explain."

"Sarah and Jenny aren't here," Levi said. "And I'm sure they don't want to see you right now."

"You told Madam Oedius who to kill?" Preston asked. Bill nodded his head.

"You have to understand, it wasn't an easy choice. She said she'd kill Jenny if I didn't choose someone. I love my wife, I love my daughter. I'd never let anything happen to them."

"So you ruin Hayley's family instead?" Levi asked.

"Kill?" Preston said, looking to his teammates before turning to Bill. "What do you mean, kill? Hayley's mom's in the hospital, in surgery…"

"She won't make it."

"How do you know that?"

"Oedius meant to kill her."

"Let's hope she didn't succeed," Preston said. "It's the least you could do after hand choosing her."

"She succeeded. If I've learned anything about her it's that she gets her way all the time," Bill said. "She made me work for her after she saved me in the clone attack. If I did what she asked, she wouldn't hurt Sarah. She wouldn't kill my family."

"Just everyone else."

"I thought… I thought I could do something," Bill said. "If I fed her information, just enough to make her think I was doing what she wanted… maybe I could do something to help you guys. But she came to me the other day with this plan and basically said someone was going to die. I couldn't stop that."

"Better them than you, right?"

"I didn't want this to happen but… I didn't have a choice. Oedius wanted someone to die today. If I didn't pick, it'd be Jenny."

"We could have kept her safe."

"Then Oedius would know I wasn't working for her," Bill said. "She told me, if Mick or Dane or Red-Robot showed up to protect Anne, and if Jenny wasn't home, she'd join the fight and she'd stop at nothing to kill Sarah."

"So Mrs. Foster was the easy sacrifice?"

"It wasn't easy," Bill said. "Please, you have to understand. Sarah's furious with me and Jenny won't let me see her again until this is sorted and…"

"Sorted?" Preston asked with a deep frown. "You just admitted to murdering our friend's mother and you want this to be _sorted_?"

"My hands were tied."

"So you just watched all this unfold? That fight, the distraction… you let Sarah run into it knowing her girlfriend's mother would be killed?"

"She would have killed Sarah if I betrayed her."

"So you betrayed your family instead?" Preston asked. "I wouldn't blame Sarah if she never spoke to you again."

"You aren't welcome here," Levi told Bill.

"I didn't know what to do," Bill insisted, but Levi pointed to the door. With his head hung low, Bill turned and walked away. Preston slammed the barn door behind him.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered.

"So what do we do now?" Brody asked.

"Go show Hayley and Kelly your support," Mick said. "If Bill was telling the truth, your parents should be safe, but RedBot and I will stay here and keep an eye on things, just to be sure. If anything suspicious happens, we'll let you know."

"We have no idea how much Mr. Thompson shared with Madam Oedius," Levi said. "You watch your backs, alright?"

"We'll be alright," Mick promised. "Go be with the others."


	18. Hospital News

Bill knew his choice was unforgivable. He had told Oedius who to kill, effectively destroying a family and hurting the people who were close to his daughter. At the same time, because Oedius had exposed him to the Rangers, he had lost his daughter's and his wife's trust. More than that, though, he had hurt his own family.

He had no choice in the matter, though. Oedius was far stronger than he was. Oedius had way more power than he could ever imagine. She had his life, and the life of his family in the palm of her hands. If he didn't choose to kill Anne, or anyone else, she would go after the people he cared for most. He had to think, if the roles had been reversed, if it had been Mr. Foster who had been in his position, he would have made the same choice.

"You did well," Oedius announced to Bill as she appeared before him. Bill hated how she could never just walk up to him. She always had to be mysterious. Perhaps that's what made her feel so powerful to him. "That went off without a single hitch."

"My wife won't let me see my daughter anymore," Bill growled. "And my daughter wants nothing to do with me anyway. You promised you wouldn't hurt either of them if I did this."

"I didn't hurt them," Oedius said. "I left your wife out of it. Your daughter barely received a scratch in that fight…"

"But you outed me," Bill said. "You told the Rangers I picked Anne. You let them know I was working for you."

"Aren't you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"You did choose Anne yourself."

"You left me with no choice."

"You could have chosen anyone," Oedius smirked. " _You_ chose to kill the white Ranger's mother, knowing it would cause the most pain."

"You said I had to hurt the team."

"And you did."

"Exactly. I did what you asked. Why would you out me to the Rangers? Why would you do that to my daughter?"

"Because I don't care about your relationship with your daughter," Oedius told him bluntly. "As a matter of fact, the thought of her hating you just makes my plan work so much better. The Rangers are falling apart. The white Ranger is devastated, the green Ranger just lost _another_ parent at my hands, the yellow Ranger's upset for his girlfriend and the pink Ranger has to live with the guilt of knowing her father is responsible for all of this. If I play my cards right, they'll be begging for my mercy by the week's end."

"I did what you asked because you promised me…"

"Well, I lied," Oedius told him. "As long as the Power Stars are in my hands, I don't care about your, and I don't care about the deal we made. I'm a monster to you, remember?"

"So you aren't going to spare Sarah?" Bill asked. "You just said that to make me work for you?"

"Now you're catching on."

"So… Anne didn't have to die. I could have told the Rangers about what you did from the start and nothing would be different."

"If you had, I wouldn't have been able to pull this off so effortlessly," Oedius said. "I wouldn't have been able to find the exact right family member to kill. I probably would have gone with my first choice and attacked the red and gold Rangers' father."

"But you'll kill them all, in the end?"

Oedius shook her head, "Bill, as long as I have the Power Stars in my hands, I _don't_ care who lives and who dies. If the Rangers turn over their Power Stars willingly, in an act of defeat, then they can live under my rule if they wish."

"They won't do that. They'll never give you the Power Stars. Not after they know that's what you want."

"So you'll tell them?" Oedius asked. "You'll turn your back on me, knowing that if you do, I'll be the one demanding the Power Stars from the Rangers. Knowing that if it's me asking, the Rangers will never turn them over and I'll have to claim them over their dead bodies?"

"You can't be trusted…"

"But you can," Oedius said. "You tell them what happened here. You tell them how I betrayed you and how you were a fool."

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"Because you'll take the Power Stars for me."

"My own daughter doesn't trust me," Bill frowned. "Why the hell would you think any of the other Rangers would?"

"Because, they'll have to," Oedius said. "Because you'll tell them that if I don't have all seven of their Power Stars in my hands, then one by one, I'll kill everyone they love."

"You want them to hand the Power Stars over to me, who they don't trust, to give to you, who they'll never surrender to?"

"You can figure out the finer details. Maybe you'll take the Power Stars somewhere fake. Maybe you know where you can make perfect replicas. Get creative. I don't pay you just to be a pretty face."

"You don't pay me at all."

"Maybe that can change. When I rule, I will need a trusted servant," Oedius shrugged. "Though, sparing the life of your only child should be payment enough."

"You're sick," Bill frowned.

"The choice of what to do is yours," Oedius said. "But someone will die if I don't get the Power Stars in a timely manner."

"How long do I have?" Bill asked.

"Depends on my patience," Oedius said. "Depends on how much I can trust you'll get the job done."

"And you won't kill the Rangers if you have the Power Stars?"

"They might wish I did," Oedius said. "But I won't order an execution."

"Fine," Bill sighed. "I'll do it. I'll work for you."

-Ninja-Steel-

Hayley returned to the hospital waiting room. A doctor had come to get her, Kelly and her father just moments ago… or hours… she hadn't kept track of time. The doctor took them to another room to break the news of her mother's death. As hard as they tried, the damage was done.

Anne Foster was officially dead. Hayley was without a mother. It had yet to sink in and still it hurt so much.

Calvin, Sarah and Jenny were waiting. When they saw Hayley, followed by Kelly, they knew it was bad news. They knew the minute the doctor took them away. Hell, Jenny knew from her talk with her husband.

"Your dad?" Jenny asked. She wanted to be with him. She had lost a husband before, so she knew what the pain was like. If she could help him through it, maybe it would help ease her guilt a little.

"He's staying with mom," Hayley whispered. "He can't leave her yet."

"Are you… I mean… can I…" Calvin stumbled, unsure of what to say because no, Hayley wasn't okay, and no, there was nothing he could do about it. She was hurt and she had every right to be. Time, and only time, would make her feel better. "Do you want to stay or…"

"We should head home," Hayley said. "Or just… somewhere else. Dad… he said we shouldn't stay."

"I'll wait for him," Jenny promised. "I'll make sure he's taken care of. I've been through this before."

"Thank you," Hayley whispered. Calvin put his arms around her and squeezed her tight. He promised her she wouldn't be alone if she didn't want it.

Sarah turned to Kelly, guilt etched all over her face. This was the third parent she lost, and the third parent to die because of Sarah. In some twisted way, Sarah's name was always somewhere in the story. Her father died because he couldn't deal with the thought of Kelly dating Sarah. Her mother died after kidnapping Sarah, and now Mrs. Foster was dead because Sarah's father had chosen her.

Kelly looked to Sarah and didn't know what to say. Her girlfriend wasn't to blame, but right now, she couldn't be the person to comfort Sarah. She couldn't put aside her own pain to help Sarah. She turned away, kicked a chair, then headed outside. Sarah watched her go, deflated – defeated.

"We'll get ice-cream," Calvin suggested. "The four of us."

Sarah shook her head. She didn't feel much like eating. In fact, she had no appetite at all. Even ice-cream, bought by Calvin, couldn't compel her to eat.

"I think I'm just going to go for a walk."

"We'll come with you."

"Alone," Sarah insisted. "I'll take my hoverboard and clear my head."

"You shouldn't be…" Calvin started, but received a threatening look from the pink Ranger. He sighed, knowing there was nothing for him to argue. Sarah wasn't ready to listen to reason. All she knew was that she wanted to be by herself. "Fine, but just… check in in an hour or so, just so we know you're okay."

"Whatever," Sarah muttered as she walked out the door. Calvin looked to Jenny, who was busy asking around the hospital for where she could find Mr. Foster. Calvin gave his girlfriend a gentle squeeze.

"The offer for ice-cream is still on the table."

"Couldn't hurt, I guess," Hayley said as Calvin walked her out.


	19. Choosing Sides

For some reason, this hurt more. Losing Anne was more painful than losing either of her own parents, or even both combined.

Kelly wouldn't dare say she didn't have a good childhood. It had some major flaws that she could have done without but at least she got to play outside, hang out with her friends. She did well in school and for the most part, growing up, she had a good relationship with her parents. Still, the strain in their relationship meant that when they died, even thought it was sudden, Kelly already knew how to live without them. She already had friends and a family she knew she could count on far more than her own. Their death just confirmed that Kelly would never see them again, instead of being left with the hope that maybe they could mend fences.

But Anne… she was far more than just a woman who let Kelly live under her roof. She had taken Kelly in, without a second thought, at a time where Kelly needed a safe place most. She gave Kelly her own room, when it was clear the teenager needed her own space. She fed and clothed Kelly, and more importantly, she became the woman, the mother, who loved Kelly unconditionally. Though Kelly never would, she could argue her ideas and her opinions with Anne and still feel supported and cared for. She could come home after hearing a nasty comment and vent for hours about how much it hurt. She could talk openly and proudly about her girlfriend, about her attraction to women in general and know that it wouldn't change Anne's opinion of her.

Anne was the first mother Kelly had who saw her as a person. She was the first woman who knew Kelly's darkest secret and loved her _for_ it, not just despite it. She celebrated romantic milestones with Kelly and had expressed joy in one day being able to attend her wedding. She even excitedly declared that she was looking forward to the challenge of planning a same-sex wedding and of getting the opportunity to get a taste of Kelly's daily life.

Oedius had taken that from Kelly, and he had taken a good wife and a good mother from Mr. Foster and Hayley. Bill, a man Kelly hoped she could trust, had ruined probably the only good family Kelly would ever find for herself.

-Ninja-Steel-

Sarah knew it probably wasn't a good idea to be alone. When Calvin had tried to tell her, she had shrugged him off. He had every right to be concerned but, at the same time, Sarah couldn't be with people right now. It was her father who had killed Hayley's mother.

She knew she had done what she could to keep her father at arm's length. She tried to learn from the mistakes that Brody and the team had made with Aiden. Still, she felt like there was more she could do. They had, in the time her father had come back, began to trust him with more of their Ranger responsibilities.

Finding out that he had been working with Oedius meant that a lot of the secrets they had shared, he likely already knew to a certain extent. Still, if Sarah had just kept him at arm's length – made him earn her trust instead of simply give it – maybe things would have turned out differently.

Sarah loved her father, though. He was a good man, or so she thought. He had fought for her when she was young and raised her on his own. His search for a wife was overshadowed by his search for a mother for Sarah – for someone he could trust to look after his daughter when he wasn't around. Someone who could help her, guide her, and love her as much as he would. Bill Thompson was a good man. He had to be.

But a good man wouldn't play a part in the murder of a friend. Even if he didn't know Anne directly, she was the mother of Sarah's girlfriend and best friend.

Maybe everything Sarah knew about him was wrong.

"Sarah?" she heard his voice call and turned around. He was making his way over slowly, cautiously. She turned away from him and heard him sigh. "Eu sei que você está com raiva."

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso," she told him. "What you did is unforgivable."

"Sarah…"

"What could you possibly say that could justify this?" Sarah shouted, spinning around so she could face her father. She was angry and it showed. "How could you let something like this happen?"

"It was the better choice," her father said. "Oedius, she… she had me in a tough spot."

"And killing Anne was the only way out?"

"Someone was going to die! Oedius said if I didn't choose someone, she would kill your mother, or you!"

"I can protect myself. I can do a better job of it against Oedius than Anne could," Sarah growled.

"She's tough."

"You don't think we know that?" Sarah asked. "While you've been… wherever you were, we've been the ones fighting her!"

"I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"So, you killed Hayley and Kelly's mom?" Sarah shouted. "You just sat there and watch that fight happen, knowing the whole time that Anne was in trouble?"

"I…"

"What kind of monster does that?" Sarah frowned.

"Madam Oedius is going to stop at nothing to get those Power Stars," Bill said and pointed to Sarah's bag where he knew she kept her star. "I can't stop her, but maybe I can take them somewhere she can't find them."

Sarah looked to her father incredulously. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. After he had just betrayed her and her team, he was asking her for the one thing she possessed that would be able to stop Oedius before she could hurt anyone else.

"Você é louco!"

"I want to right my wrong," Bill pleaded with her. "I let Anne die and I'll have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life…"

"Guilt? You let a good woman die and you feel guilty?" Sarah frowned. " _I_ feel guilty! Eu confiei em vocé!"

"Sarah…"

"Vocé deveria ter vergonha! You should follow this trail until it ends and just keep walking!"

"Sarah…"

"I'm not giving you a Power Star!"

"I know I can't be trusted, but Sarah… I know what Oedius is planning next. Without a Power Star, without something, she'll strike again."

"Who?"

"I don't know. She won't tell me. She just said if she didn't get a Power Star in her hand, she'd kill again."

"Then we'll protect our parents," Sarah said. "But I am not handing you a Power Star."

"Sarah, I know what I did was wrong," Bill said as he approached his daughter, being sure not to move too quickly or unexpectantly so she knew he wasn't a threat. "In hindsight I can see where I went wrong and what I should have done instead. But honey…"

"Don't call me that."

"Sarah… All I want is for you to be safe. I made that deal with Oedius because she threatened you and… I wouldn't be doing this, I wouldn't be asking you to trust me right now if I didn't think I was doing the best thing to keep you safe."

"And my team?" Sarah asked. "The people I care for?"

"I'm not asking for their Power Stars," Bill said. "All I'm asking for is yours. One star and it'll buy us enough time to think of a new plan. You've been down a Ranger before, right?"

"I can't trust you," Sarah shook her head and turned away from her father. He had fooled her once already. As much as she wanted to believe it wasn't his intention to cause harm, her team, her friends, her girlfriend were in pain because of him. She couldn't let that go.

"Sarah…"

"I can't hand over my Power Star," Sarah refused. "I can't let my team down like that. Without it, I can't help them."

"You'll be safe. Oedius…"

"Is a manipulative bitch!"

"Well, that's a little mean, isn't it?" Oedius asked, appearing from nowhere, as Bill was used to. Sarah jumped and turned, facing the monster. She grabbed her Power Star in her hand. Oedius smirked, "Though, I guess it isn't a little deserved."

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her," Bill growled. His instinct was to step in front of his daughter. He wanted to protect her. However, when he moved closer, Sarah stepped away.

"And I haven't," Oedius said. She held out her hand, "Hand over the Power Star, Ranger."

"Over my dead body," Sarah growled.

"That can be arranged."

"You promised!" Bill shouted.

"I promised if you brought me a Power Star," Oedius reminded him. "And watching you now, that doesn't look like it'll happen."

"So, he is working for you?" Sarah asked, looking to Oedius.

"All for you," Oedius answered. "His primary goal is your protection. I find it sick but, to be honest, it doesn't matter to me whether the Rangers live or die."

"All she wants is the Power Stars," Bill told his daughter. "She promised, if I got the Power Stars, she wouldn't hurt you. Sarah, I know what I've done. I know you can't trust me but… All the Rangers and their families are still in danger. If you give up your Power Star…"

Sarah shook her head, shoved her Star back into her pocket and turned the other way to run. Bill watched her go, disappointed his plan had failed. He knew he needed one Power Star to show his loyalty to Oedius and he thought taking Sarah's might be the best choice all around. Oedius would have what she wanted and would be happy enough for the time being. Sarah would be protected and wouldn't need the Power Star anyway. The rest of her team could keep their Stars and their Powers to protect themselves and their loved ones.

However, Sarah had been burned. She made friends and trusted easily, but she was also a good judge of character. To be so wrong about someone she trusted and loved dearly had to burn. Bill wasn't surprised that despite his points and his pleading, she wouldn't do what he asked.

Just as quickly as Oedius arrived, she disappeared. Bill felt his stomach turn. It was too much to hope that she would just watch the Power Star run off and not do something about it.

"No!" he shouted as Oedius reappeared, this time in front of Sarah. The monster struck the pink Ranger down with her blade before reaching into Sarah's pocket. Bill ran forward, pushing Oedius away just as she got her hand around the Power Star. It slipped out of her hand, Sarah snatched it up and bolted into the woods. Bill stood in Oedius' path, blocking her way.

"You're meant to work with me," Oedius growled. "What was that?"

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her!" Bill shouted. He pointed to her blade, where fresh blood dripped to the ground below.

"You promised you'd get me a star."

"And if you want me to get you one, you'll leave her alone," Bill growled. "I'll do what you want. I won't stay in the way of taking over this planet. But I won't let you hurt my daughter."

"You will need to do better than this," Oedius told him. "This begging, the apologizing… You need to pick a side. Me, or the Rangers."

"I'm loyal to you," Bill assured her.

"Good," Oedius smiled just before she grabbed him and they disappeared.


	20. Coping

Gia furrowed her brow as she tried to follow Sarah's story. It made sense, she just couldn't believe it.

"So… wait… he's alive?"

"Dad's alive. It's him," Sarah nodded. "But after the whole Aiden fiasco, the team and I decided not to trust it right away. Madam Oedius is always up to something and Dad coming back could easily be a trap."

"And it was."

"He was working for her. I… I don't know what his role in everything was exactly but… he took responsibility for what happened to Anne. He said it's his fault she's dead."

"So, your dad came back as a double agent, basically?"

"Yeah," Sarah nodded.

"So why were you alone?" Gia asked.

"I… I couldn't face the others, yet," Sarah said. "I didn't think dad would approach me right away. I didn't think he'd lead Oedius right to me."

"But he did?" Gia asked and pointed to the gash on Sarah's arm. She looked to it, then nodded her head.

"As soon as she was distracted I just ran. I came here. Mom's in the hospital with Hayley's dad, Kelly probably wants nothing to do with me and Calvin's got his hands full with Hayley, so I… I didn't know where else to go."

"You can always come here," Gia assured her. "What does Serena know about this?"

"Uh… she knows Dad's back and we're keeping an eye on him but… honestly, this all happened so fast I didn't even think to fill her in."

"Make sure you do, ASAP," Gia said. "She can help."

"You won't?"

"I will but I can't be in Angel Grove and Summer's Cove at the same time," Gia said. "Serena's at your school, if she knows what's going on, she can be an extra set of eyes and ears. There's a reason she's your TA."

"I know."

Gia nodded her head. Sarah wasn't like her. Though she had run off from her friends, leaving herself vulnerable, she didn't need to hear the lecture about going back and leaning on them. Gia trusted that once Sarah was able to process what had happened, she would turn to her friends and family again. For now, it seemed she just needed somewhere safe to process her thoughts.

"How long do you plan on staying?" she asked.

"Are you kicking me out?"

"You're still a minor," Gia told her. "Even if you can take care of yourself, your mother still needs to know where you are."

"She's busy with Mr. Foster. You can't bug her."

"Should have thought of that before you ran off alone," Gia said with a chuckle. "Relax, I'll just tell her where you are and that you're safe. I won't worry her."

-Ninja-Steel-

Mr. Foster hadn't wanted to leave the hospital, but between the doctors and Jenny telling him there wasn't much he could do from there, he had finally been convinced to leave. He couldn't return home, so Jenny offered to take him back to her place.

"I can't thank you enough for your help with all this," he said. He couldn't smile, but Jenny knew his words were sincere. She remembered losing Bill and how difficult it was to move forward from that. She hoped she could make this transition a little easier for Aaron, especially considering her husband's role in all this.

She hadn't said anything about it to the grieving husband. First, she wouldn't know what to tell him. She couldn't explain her husband's involvement without spilling all the details about the Rangers. Second, she wasn't really to blame for what happened. She had kept an eye on her husband, but he had been sneaky enough that suspicions about him being dangerous were low. Finally, she didn't want to tell Aaron. She didn't want to be made out to be the bad guy.

The truth had a funny way of coming out. Jenny knew one day Aaron would find out about Bill. She just hoped that, until that day, she could help him cope with losing Anne.

"It's really nothing," Jenny said. "When Bill disappeared, Hayley was there for Sarah. This is honestly the least I can do to return the favour."

"Well, I appreciate it," he said. "I guess… now it's time to start making funeral arrangements? Any advice?"

Jenny shook her head. She never held a funeral for Bill. There was never a body to be found. Though both she and Sarah had been certain he was dead, by the time it became a certainty, they had already moved on. It seemed too painful to go back to mourning him when they had finally found peace without him.

"No advice, but I can help," Jenny said. "I can't imagine how hard it's got to be to plan when you're still hurting."

"Maybe it will help bring closure," Aaron suggested with a shrug. "Though, knowing why that monster picked Anne of all people will forever haunt me."

"It is a mystery," Jenny agreed. Suddenly her phone rang. She was about to excuse herself to answer it but recognized the number as belonging to the Silver Guardians. Her heart sunk. Last she had heard, Sarah had taken off by herself. Her daughter was smart but at a time like this, it wasn't unthinkable to imagine something terrible had happened.

"Everything okay?" Aaron asked. Jenny looked up, gave him a nod and then answered the phone.

"Please tell me you're checking in?"

" _Maybe I should have called from my personal number,"_ Gia chuckled, which put Jenny at ease somewhat. At least if the police were laughing, maybe it wasn't a big deal. _"Everything is fine. Sarah's okay."_

"Then why are you calling? Is she with you? What did she do?" Jenny asked. Aaron looked over curiously. She covered the mouth piece of her phone and whispered to him who it was.

" _She didn't do anything wrong. She's fine,"_ Gia assured her. _"But she is here at HQ with me. She's got a bit of a cut on her arm but we've already cleaned and bandaged it. Nothing a Ranger can't take."_

"But she's okay?"

" _She's fine,"_ Gia promised. _"She's got some things to work through, as I'm sure you're aware. I'm going to let her stay here with me until she does. You know she's safe here. Once she's ready, I'll have Serena pick her up and bring her home."_

"Thank you," Jenny told her.

" _Are you okay, Mrs. Thompson?"_

"I… I'm getting there, I guess," Jenny said. _"Thanks again, Gia. Don't let her give you any trouble."_

She hung up and looked to Aaron, chuckling slightly as he appeared worried.

"Sarah's just at the Silver Guardians'. All's good but… it's kind of the last phone call I need right now."

"I'll bet," Aaron nodded. "What's she doing there?"

"I… uh…" Jenny stopped herself from answering. Knowing all the details, it was easy to see how Sarah might be affected by everything going on. Like Jenny, she was going to feel some level of guilt over Bill's actions. Even if she had nothing to do with it, the fact that he was her father would play on her mind.

However, she couldn't say that to Aaron. If she did, she risked telling him everything. He had a right to know the truth, but Jenny couldn't see a way that would help him right now. While she was sure he could find someone else to help him with his grief, she had already been through losing a spouse. She could help him in a way the rest of his friends and family might not. Jenny didn't know much about his family but she did know that all of Hayley's grandparents were alive. His parents or in in-laws might not be much assistance when it came to understanding the true pain.

"She might just need the extra safety," she finally said. "A monster attacking a random person is scary for everyone. The fact that it hit so close to home for us has probably got her a little scared."

"So she runs to the police?"

"She and Gia are pretty good friends at this point," Jenny said. "Gia and her old partner Jordan were the ones to help Sarah out when her mother kidnapped her."

"Oh yeah," Aaron said, and looked a bit regretful for having brought it up. "It's been a rough couple of years for you too, hasn't it?"

"Nothing we can't handle," Jenny assured him. "Sarah's like an elastic. She just bounces back from everything."

"And you?" Aaron asked. "Hayley told me you're a step mother and, well, with Sarah's father gone and her mother out of the picture, that's a lot of responsibility to fall on you."

"Fortunately, I was up to the task," Jenny said. "Even if I didn't think so at first."

"No one does," Aaron chuckled. "I remember when Hayley was born, I was surprised the nurse let me hold her. She's the first baby I ever touched, never mind held. Somehow, apparently, I was still qualified to be a dad."

"Honestly, when Bill told me he had a kid, part of me wanted to run. But he was so sweet and… even with the kid, I didn't think I'd find someone like him again. When I did meet Sarah, I saw she was such a good kid. Could have been worse, right?"

"Still, taking on someone else's kid full time, without help…"

"You're one to talk," Jenny chuckled. "Or did you forget the seventeen-year-old you have living in your basement."

"To be honest, I did," Aaron laughed. "Not in a bad way, though. Kelly's just… she's really blended into the family well, I can hardly remember what it was like without her. She's my daughter, just as much as Hayley now."

"I'm sure she'd love to hear that," Jenny said. "Especially now."

"I should make sure I tell her," Aaron agreed. "Actually, I should probably check in with both the girls. They might not be lucky enough to run into cops."

"If you want, you and the girls are welcome to stay here tonight," Jenny offered.

"I get points at the hotel, we can…"

"A hotel?"

"Yeah, it's no trouble and I don't want to put you out," Aaron said, but Jenny shook her head in insisted he stay.

"It's no trouble at all. Honestly, I couldn't imagine going home after what happened, and having you stay in a hotel? That's just cruel."

"Are you sure? Three people is a lot to take in and I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Take the guest bedroom," Jenny said. "The girls can share Sarah's room."


	21. Grieving

Calvin looked across the table, almost apologetically. He knew this wasn't his fault. Hayley losing her mother had nothing to do with him. There was nothing he could have done to prevent it.

Still, he felt an apology was needed. Though he had already told Hayley how sorry he was for her loss, he wanted to say it again. Maybe it would make him feel better if he did. Still, he didn't dare utter those words again. He knew it wasn't what Hayley wanted to hear.

"How's the ice cream?" he asked her. She shrugged. He had hoped taking her for ice-cream might help, though he knew it was putting a band-aid on a bullet wound. It wouldn't do much, if anything, but at least it wouldn't hurt. At least she was with him, and he knew she was safe.

Hayley pushed around the ice cream in her bowl. At this point, she didn't know how to feel. She knew Calvin was waiting for her to cry, or get angry, or storm off like Sarah and Kelly had done. She knew it might help him to know she was feeling something, and maybe it would help her too. Any kind of emotion over what had happened had to feel better than this numbness.

She never imagined losing her mother. No one ever did, but for Hayley, it had never been a thought to cross her mind. Her mother, both her parents in fact, were healthy. They took care of themselves physically and mentally. There had never been a medical scare as long as Hayley had been alive. While there was now the added threat of monster attacks, her parents weren't often near the sight of any attack. They didn't work downtown like most people and since most attacks that were in the city took place right in the core, her parents weren't in harm's way often.

"If you wanna cry, we can go somewhere private?" Calvin offered, and Hayley knew he was trying. She loved her boyfriend for many reasons, but his desire to always be helpful and caring was at the top of that list. Though he could be a little thoughtless at times, his heart was always in the right place. He always tried to do the best thing for the people he cared for.

Unfortunately, at times where there wasn't much he could do, Calvin tended to get very uncomfortable and very anxious. He wanted to help. He wanted to do something to make her pain go away. Unless he could bring her mother back, he just had to wait for time to do the healing on its own.

Still, Hayley didn't see the need in them both being upset. Though she didn't want to be happy right now, or feel any emotion at all, the practical side of her knew that being around someone who was feeling good, who was emitting positive energy was better than being around another person who felt helpless. Maybe, getting him to think he was helping her, might help her too.

"I don't want to cry," she told him. "But… can you check up on Kelly for me?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything," Calvin said and almost jumped out of his seat to make the phone call. Hayley did feel herself crack a small smile as she watched him step out of the store to make the call. He would do anything to make her feel better. Despite all the pain, at least that was still good.

Checking up on Kelly was something Calvin wanted to do anyway. Both Kelly and Sarah had stormed out of the hospital and while they had different reasons for being upset, both were in very emotional situations and weren't likely to be making the best choices for themselves. Calvin knew his priority needed to be Hayley, but the other two were his friends as well. He couldn't let too many hours go by without a check in.

He called Kelly's phone, thinking he might get a quicker response than if he sent a text. The phone rang a few times before going to voicemail and Calvin left a message asking Kelly to call him back and telling her he would reach out again soon. Then, while he was making calls already, he reached out to Sarah. He got her voicemail as well. He sighed.

"You girls are really freaking me out," he said into her voicemail. "Just call me back, Sarah. As soon as you get this. Please."

He was worried, but he didn't want that to play on his mind. Hayley had enough to deal with without having to worry about her friends. Kelly and Sarah, while they were vulnerable right now, could take care of themselves, at least for a few hours.

He headed back into the store and smiled. Hayley had taken a few more bites of her ice-cream, which was a good sign. He sat across from her.

"I got their voicemails, but I did leave a message. I'll try them again later."

"Them?"

"Kelly and Sarah," Calvin said.

"Right, Sarah."

"You forgot your best friend?" Calvin said and let himself chuckle for a second. Hayley shrugged.

"I guess… It's just…"

"Relax, I get it. You have bigger things to worry about," Calvin told her. Hayley nodded, then showed him her phone.

"Dad texted. Jenny invited us to stay with her. Makes sense, I guess. We can't really go home."

"Shall we head over then?"

"Can you… stay?" Hayley asked. She was sure Calvin would say yes. He wanted to help, and he would do anything he could. This was a time for her to be with her family and to lean on and support them, but Calvin was just as important to her. In this painful time, she wanted him by her side. "If it's okay with Jenny. Dad just said he, Kelly and I could stay but…"

"If Jenny's alright with me crashing, I'd be happy to stay," Calvin smiled. "What if we swing by my place, grab some things for the night, and then head to your place and I can run in, grab some things you, your dad and Kelly need and then head over."

"We don't have to go there," Hayley said. "I… I don't think…"

"Hayl, I know it's scary but… you do need your things," Calvin said. "Pyjamas, toothbrush, a change of clothes…"

"Can't we buy new stuff?"

"I mean… we can but…" Calvin looked to Hayley. He could understand her reluctance to go home. He didn't even want to head inside the Foster house, but he knew the family would need some things. They certainly couldn't be expected to head back to the place where Anne was killed. "Don't you want your things?"

"I…"

"And Kody's got some food and his favourite toys," Calvin said.

"Yeah…"

"You won't have to go in, I promise," he assured her. "I'll just grab the things you need, even just for tonight."

"Alright," Hayley nodded. "Sounds good."

-Ninja-Steel-

As night started to fall, Sarah waited outside the Silver Guardian's HQ. She had found her way to the building after confronting her father and Oedius and knew she would need someplace safe to run. Feeling like she couldn't go home just yet, she opted for the safest spot she could think. Not only was Gia a Silver Guardian, but she was also a former Ranger. The former Pink Ranger, Emma, also worked in the building. If Oedius did show up again, at least Sarah knew she would have allies to watch her back.

Gia had been kind enough to let her stay at HQ to process her thoughts. She even let Sarah play around with Tiger for a bit. While it had helped, Sarah still left the building feeling guilty. She wasn't sure how she could face Hayley and Kelly, or even the rest of her team.

"Someone call an uber?" Serena asked as she pulled up next to Sarah in her car, looking out with a smile. Gia had called Serena to pick Sarah up. With everything that had happened, she didn't want to ask Jenny to drive all the way out to Angel Grove when she was caring for Aaron and dealing with her husband's betrayal. At the same time, Gia needed to stay close to HQ. With Oedius attacking a random civilian, at least in the public's eye, fear was widespread. If she was found running errands instead of keeping an eye on the cities in her care, word was sure to get out and the trust she had built would be broken.

Serena was a safe bet for a ride. She knew Sarah and the Ninja Steel team well, and so could help them deal with the tragedy. However, she had also seen hard times of her own. She would know how Sarah and her friends were thinking and hopefully could prevent anything serious from coming from this.

"Normally you pay for uber," Sarah said as she climbed into the passenger seat. Serena held out her hand.

"You're right. Fifty bucks, please."

"You're joking," Sarah frowned, and Serena chuckled. She put her hand back on the wheel and started to drive off.

"Fine, but only because I like you."

"Thanks for coming," Sarah said.

"It's not a problem," Serena told her. "In fact, I'm glad I got the call."

"You are?"

"You think a Ranger mother gets killed and Rangers everywhere won't want to do what they can?" Serena asked with a laugh. "We all have families and people we care for. We've all worried for their well-being."

"So Mrs. Foster isn't the first to be directly killed?"

"Nope," Serena shook her head. "On my team, Jayden and Lauren, the red Rangers, both lost their father. He was the red Ranger at the time but… well, it still hurts."

"They were all red Rangers?"

"It's a generational thing," Serena said. "Samurai, and eventually Ranger powers, were passed on from parent to child, or more recently, sibling to sibling. The war against Xandred was a long, hard one. Lauren was first born, so she was the true red Ranger, but Jayden took her place, leading the new team, just like his father."

"Who died because of Xandred."

"Mia's father also died," Serena said. "She took it hard. Their relationship was complicated and… well, when people die and you're left without closure, it's a hard pill to swallow. They both wanted me to pass on their sympathies. Everyone on my team does."

"So your team lost some parents but… the monsters did that."

"Yeah. Gia told me about your father. It's kind of like her own story."

"Her story?"

"It involves clones and… well, let's just say Gia's father thought it was Gia he was talking to when the clone stabbed him and left him to bleed out. That was a hard one for the whole family to take."

"Gia's dad died?" Sarah asked, then frowned. "Wow, fathers have bad luck."

"Glad I'm a mom, then," Serena chuckled, then stopped when she saw Sarah wasn't amused. "Sorry, kid. It's just… these things… they happen. It's part of the job. It's something we all try to avoid but… there are going to be casualties."

"I know that," Sarah muttered. "I had my own clone problem."

Sarah glanced out the window and sighed, "Maybe the team's better off without me."

Serena, hearing this, slammed the breaks. Fortunately, it was late and Oedius' attack had kept most people off the streets, so there was no one coming up behind them. However, there was nothing in front. Sarah hadn't anticipated a sudden stop and flew forward in her seat, with only her seatbelt to keep her from smacking her head on the dash.

"What the…"

"I want to take you somewhere. Text your mom. Tell her we're headed to Panorama."

"Panorama?"

"My hometown," Serena smiled. "I want you to meet my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Emily. You'll like her."

"Serena, by the time we get to Panorama, it'll be three in the morning."

"And?"

"Won't she be in bed?"

"She's my sister," Serena said. "Besides, she used to wake me up in the middle of the night all the time for less that this."

"Why are we going to meet her any way?"

"Because of what you said.

"What I said? What did I say?"

"Something absolutely ridiculous."

"Which was?"

"You'll find out when we get there."


	22. Shared Stories

After stopping by the Foster home to pick up a few things for Hayley, Kelly and Aaron, Calvin went to the Thompson house. Understandably, none of the Fosters wanted to stay at home for the foreseeable future. It was the place where Anne was killed. It would be a while before any of the family could re-enter the home – if they ever could.

Calvin had understood that from the moment he heard of the tragedy, but when he had been inside, he could see why Hayley hadn't even wanted to park in the driveway. The blood stain on the floor made him sick just by looking at it, and he felt uneasy the whole time he was inside. While he knew exactly why Anne had been targeted, it still upset him to think that this was, in a way, a random act of violence.

Hayley, though, seemed grateful to have some of her things. Aaron looked a little relieved when Calvin gave him his bag of pyjamas, a change of clothes and a toothbrush. It hadn't even crossed him mind to get any of that stuff on his way back from the hospital. He had been so wrapped up in processing what had happened.

"I've said it before, but Calvin, you are a good young man," he told the yellow Ranger, who smiled and nodded.

"Always great to hear," Calvin said and for a moment, he felt happy. He remembered the first time he had met Hayley's parents and how nervous he felt. He was dating their daughter and wasn't sure if they would be the protective kind, or even the kind who would never feel he was good enough for Hayley. He had been relieved to see that, if he treated Hayley well and respected their family, they were more than happy to embrace him as a member. The Fosters had always been that way, which was why it never came as a surprise that they would take Kelly in her time of need, and why he wasn't surprised to see they thought of her as one of their own. They were good people, and he was glad to know that he could help them out. "If it's alright with Jenny, I'd like to stay the night too. Keep Hayley company. If that's okay with you."

"You're always welcome to stay," Aaron told him and Calvin glanced over his shoulder to Jenny, who gave a nod. He knew it wasn't going to be a problem, but it was always better to ask then to assume.

"My parents heard about what happened. They asked if there's anything they can do," he added. His parents had been texting him throughout the day, asking after Hayley and Aaron, as well as checking in with their son. They already knew they wouldn't see much of him for the next few days. In a way, it would only help Calvin to know they wouldn't expect him home. If Oedius did try to escalate things, he wouldn't be able to go home and now he wouldn't need an excuse.

"Just assure them that we'll be alright," Aaron said. Calvin nodded.

"I can do that."

"Good man," Aaron said, then turned back to Jenny. Calvin could tell based on the laptop screen that they were looking into funeral arrangements. It would be a few days still, but the sooner they could get that planned and organized, the sooner Aaron could focus on himself and his family and their recovery.

So, while Aaron was busy with Jenny, Calvin shifted his attention back to Hayley. He climbed the stairs and meet with her in Sarah's bedroom, where she was setting up the inflatable mattress as a bed.

"I got the okay to stay from both parents," Calvin told her. "I can be here, as long as you like."

"Have you been able to reach Kelly or Sarah yet?"

"Kelly, no," Calvin shook his head. "Jenny mentioned Sarah was with Serena, so she should be fine."

"She's probably beating herself up."

"You don't have to worry about that right now," Calvin told her. "Just focus on yourself, on what you need. It's your mother that died. You're the most important thing right now."

"Kelly lost a mother too," Hayley said. "I mean, she hasn't been part of the family for long but… Mom was pretty motherly with her and… I know Kelly needed that. If she's hurting too…"

"I'm trying to reach her," Calvin promised.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Hey, she's tough. I'm sure she's just… processing things too. Maybe she just needs some time to herself. Time in her own head."

"You've called, thought, right?"

"Called, left voicemails, texted, tried through the data comms. I'm doing everything I can short of leaving you to look for her. I thought if I didn't hear anything from her soon, I might tell the others to keep an eye out."

"Can you do that now?" Hayley asked. "I mean… I get she might need her space but… it's hard to focus on me when… I don't know where she is."

"I'll do that, then," Calvin assured her and stepped out of the room to make the call. He didn't think Hayley needed to hear him tell the others that he was also very worried. If he kept calm, it would help Hayley stay calm as well.

-Ninja-Steel-

It was a little colder by the ocean than Kelly liked, but this was really the only place she felt she could go. The city was too busy with people and being in the woods or the mountains when it was about to get dark didn't feel safe at all.

Kelly felt her phone buzz every time Calvin called, but couldn't bring herself to talk to him. He had to focus on Hayley and helping her deal with Anne's death. Kelly had a girlfriend of her own who could check up on her, though she knew why Sarah hadn't yet.

She genuinely wasn't mad at Sarah. She had been with Bill, looking for signs that he couldn't be trusted. His betrayal had been a shock to her. She couldn't fault Sarah for something they had both missed if there was even anything to miss. Still, she didn't think she could be with Sarah now, only because she needed time to process her thoughts and feelings.

"It's a bit late to be at the beach, don't you think?" a voice asked, and Kelly looked over her shoulder to see a Silver Guardian approaching her. "Sun's about to set and I'm pretty sure this beach closes at sunset."

"Sorry, I… I guess I'm not really paying attention," Kelly said. The Silver Guardian stepped into the light and Kelly then recognized her as Rebecca. "I guess you're in Summer Cove because of what happened."

"I heard," Rebecca nodded and sat down next to Kelly. "Just doing a quick patrol. People seem to calm down a bit after an attack when they see the Silver Guardians are watching over things."

"City must be flooded with them right now, then."

"We have some guardians out there," Rebecca confirmed. "But people seem to be alright, all things considered."

"That's good."

"How are you? And, uh, don't lie to me. I can't see the tears but I can hear the cracks in your voice and the sniffles you're trying to hide."

"I'm… fine, I guess."

"Fine, really?" Rebecca frowned.

"Well, what else can I say? It's not my first rodeo with losing a parent."

"Still hurts," Rebecca said. "Whether it's number one, two three, four… there's always going to be some pain. At least, enough that no one can really say they're fine."

"Anne wasn't really a parent, though," Kelly said with a shake of her head. "Not like she was to Hayley."

"Biological?"

"Yeah."

"So, you're saying you can only be upset about a dead parent if you're related by blood?" Rebecca frowned deeply. "You… you're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not saying that, it's just… I've only known Anne a year and…"

"So… it doesn't hurt?"

"It does but… not like Hayley or Aaron."

"What do they have to do with it?"

"Anne… she was their family."

"Okay, I'm lost," Rebecca said as she leaned back in the sand. "See, when my brother's family took me in, they quickly felt like family to me. I mean, it was a little weird…"

"But that's your brother's family."

"Uh, yeah, that's why it was weird. Troy and I have the same dad. I was only born because his dad and my mom had an affair. After my mom died my dad changed and… when things got rough, Troy's parents let me stay. I'm literally the reason his mother's marriage couldn't survive, and she took me in without hesitation."

"That's nice of her."

"She had a new husband by then, so I guess she moved on. That makes things easier but… You know, if Noah had a new family, I think it'd be hard for me to take in his love child under any circumstance. I'd like to think I would but… it's not an easy thing."

"It wasn't like that for the Fosters. I just… I needed a home and they were nice enough to let me stay."

"I needed a home and the Burrows let me stay. With my mother gone and my father… no longer a nice man, they kind of became the family I needed. By the time they passed, they were… well, parents to me."

Kelly nodded her head, but she didn't say anything. Anne was the mother Kelly wished her own mother could have been. She knew of Kelly's sexuality, of her flaws and still embraced her as family. Kelly felt safe in the Foster home and, when she needed it, she knew she had a shoulder to cry on, or an ear to listen to her.

Rebecca continued, "It'd be hard to top how nice, and generous and selfless the Burrows were but… the deal you had, it does sound just as sweet. I'd totally understand if you just… stopped functioning for a bit. I'm pretty sure, if the Fosters do care for you like you think they do, they'd get it too."

"I feel like I can't, though."

"And why not?" Rebecca asked.

"Anne was Hayley's mom her whole life. She's the woman Aaron married."

"She's the woman who took you in. Who loved you like a daughter. Some kids aren't lucky enough to have that… ever!"

"Yeah…"

"I'm not saying you should go home and play the woe is me card but… take it from someone whose partner kind of dealt with things on her own… you need to be able to lean on others in a time like this. They'll get you through it. Especially when, you know, they're going through it as well."

"So, you're saying I should head home?"

"Well, you've been alone with your thoughts for how long, now? Do you feel any better than when you started?"

"Maybe worse."

"So, what can it hurt to try the leaning on family thing?" Rebecca offered. "If they are the kind, generous and selfless family who took you in for nothing in return except a bigger grocery bill and having to double up the college fund savings, then I'm sure they'll be happy to have you there with them. They've already lost a mother and a wife. Don't make them lose you too."

Kelly nodded her head and pushed herself up from the sand. Rebecca stood next to her with a smile.

"I can't drive you home but how about I walk with you?" she said. "Just to make sure you get there safe?"

"Thanks," Kelly smiled. "I'd like the company."

-Ninja-Steel-

Knocking on any door in the middle of the night was an uncomfortable thing to do. Knowing on a stranger's door took that discomfort to a whole new level.

Serena's pounding made it all the worse. When the barking started on the other side of the door, followed by a man yelling that this had to be important, Sarah felt her face turn beet red.

"What?" the man shouted as he opened the door, and his face didn't seem to soften at all when he saw Serena. Sarah couldn't blame him, though. He was in his boxers and looked half-asleep, allowing her to assume that Serena had woken him up.

"Emily here?"

"Asleep," the man growled. "Or did you not realize it's three in the morning."

"I did."

"Felix and Quinn have school in the morning."

"Did I wake them?"

"You woke Storm," Mike said. "Who then woke the rest of the house."

"So, Emily is awake, then," Serena smiled.

"Yeah, putting the kids back to bed and assuring them that you're not a Nighlok trying to kill them."

"But I told them I defeated all of the Nighlok… myself!"

"And I told them you were full of shit."

"Mike!" Serena gasped playfully, with a little laugh, "Language. They're six!"

"Full of poop, whatever. What do you need?"

Serena smiled and grabbed Sarah by the arm, pulling her forward, "This is Sarah."

"Your student?"

"Yeah. She needs to talk to Emily."

"I don't know why," Sarah said. "Serena insisted."

"Yeah, I know what she's like," Mike said with a heavy sigh. "And this couldn't wait until morning?"

"We were already in the car."

"You know what, you're Emily's sister, so you're Emily's problem. EM!" Mike shouted, then walked away. Back to bed, Sarah presumed.

"Come on in," Serena said as she gestured inside the house, then walked in and closed the door. As she did, Emily came around the corner, frowning.

"It's three in the morning, Serena. Felix called you Xandred and I didn't bother correcting him."

"This is Sarah."

"Yeah, so?" Emily frowned, then turned to Sarah. "I mean… hi."

"Hi."

Emily turned back to Serena, "So?"

"Sarah, here, in the middle of a crisis."

"No offense Sarah but… isn't that your job, Serena? Not mine?"

"Sarah thinks that because of a few mistakes, maybe the Ranger team would be better off without her. I thought you might have a little more experience in that department."

"You would have enough," Emily muttered.

"But you have more," Serena said, then smiled very nicely at her sister. Emily kept up the frown for a moment, then sighed deeply as the frown slipped off her face.

"Yeah, alright. I'll help."

"Good, I'll make the coffee," Serena smiled and walked into the kitchen, leaving Sarah standing in the front hallway alone. Emily looked to her and Sarah shrugged.

"I was brought here against my will."

"Yeah, I know," Emily said. She invited Sarah in, "Living room is just down here. Why don't you tell me what exactly makes you think your team would be better off without you and I'll tell you why you're wrong."

"Pretty… straightforward, I guess."

"Normally I'm more… compassionate and open but it is three in the morning," Emily said. "I am happy to help, though.


	23. The Big Decision

The night was long, as Hayley somewhat expected. The darkness and stillness of the night didn't allow for Hayley's mind to wander much, so she spent most of it mourning for her mother. She was glad that Calvin had stayed with her, as she had spent most of the time crying in his arms. A few times, she had gone to her father to check in, or he had come to her, and they spent some time together.

Kelly came home late, escorted by Rebecca. It had been a huge relief for Hayley and her father to see Kelly come home safe and sound. She apologized for worrying them, saying she had needed some time to process her feelings about what happened. Aaron was just happy to have her home and Hayley was relieved to see Oedius didn't strike twice.

In the morning, Sarah returned. Serena had dropped her off, as expected, then left. Serena had told the girls that she would meet with them later, when they had a chance to get out of the house. Jenny knew they would have to regroup with the other Rangers to discuss what happened, but Aaron, unaware of their Ranger responsibilities, would need an explanation.

"It might do them so good," Jenny suggested to Aaron at the breakfast table when Calvin first suggested they leave the house. "Getting back into the usual routine isn't an easy thing to do but it does help."

"I just think the family should stick together," Aaron said.

"Well, we have more funeral arrangements to make," Jenny reminded him.

"They should have a say in how that goes."

"Aaron, they're kids," Jenny reminded him. "They just lost their mother. They shouldn't have to plan her funeral too."

Aaron sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He still wasn't sure about letting the girls go. However, Jenny had brought up a good point about them still being kids. The responsibility of them planning their own mother's funeral shouldn't have to fall on them, not at this age. He also couldn't help but remember that Jenny had been through this once before. She had lost her own husband, Sarah's father, and while she had said it still hurt to know he was gone, Sarah had adjusted well to life after her father. Perhaps she knew what she was talking about.

"Alright, but I want you home before dark," Aaron said as he looked to Hayley and Kelly. "I know it doesn't make sense but…"

"We'll be home," Hayley promised her father with a kiss on the cheek. She then thanked Jenny for breakfast and left with the others. Aaron sighed again as he watched her go.

"It's lonely," he said to Jenny, who nodded her head.

"That's why I'm here," she said. "Calvin and the girls can take care of each other."

"Yeah…" Aaron said with a nervous nod of the head. "Yeah… I guess so."

"It will get easier," Jenny promised. "It doesn't feel like it right now, but it will."

-Ninja-Steel-

The car ride to the Romero home was quiet. Hayley didn't feel much like talking, Calvin didn't want to push it, and in the back seat, neither Kelly nor Sarah knew what to say. They knew they had to talk about what happened, they just couldn't find the right words.

"You… uh… you were out all night," Kelly asked. She hadn't been worried for her girlfriend. She had been told that Sarah was with Gia, first, then Serena, so she knew she was safe. However, Kelly didn't know what Sarah had been up to while she was out of town.

"I was."

"Is… uh… everything okay?"

"I don't know," Sarah answered and turned to Kelly. "Is it?"

"Between us it is," Kelly said, knowing that's what Sarah meant. "Your dad fooled us all."

"No one saw this coming," Calvin added from the front seat, then glanced to Hayley. "Right?"

Hayley nodded, "We made the choice to trust your dad together. This isn't on you, or any of us."

"I wanted to believe him," Sarah said.

"We all did," Kelly told her. "I wanted this to be the real deal. I mean, Mr. Romero came back and that wasn't a trick."

"To be fair, he did come out of the Prism," Calvin added. "You know, the big star that's been helping us for the past couple of years."

"Still, it's not like it's unheard of to have someone come back and help," Kelly told Sarah. "What your dad did… that's on him. I'm not mad at you."

"Neither am I," Hayley said. "I'm mad at Oedius, at your dad, and I know this isn't on you."

"Thanks," Sarah nodded and Kelly could see a little smile on her face. The pink Ranger looked to her friends. "And… I know it doesn't change things but… if it's any consolation, Dad… he's the enemy. I won't hold back. He has to pay for what he did to your mom. You can trust me."

"We do," Calvin said. "You always do the right thing in the end."

Sarah smiled again, hearing this. She had had her doubts the night before, which had been why Serena had taken her on a midnight trip. However, after talking to both Serena and her sister Emily, Sarah knew that even if she made mistakes, it was the intention and the determination to make things right that helped the team the most.

Humans were flawed by nature. They were bound to make mistakes. Even though she was a Ranger, Sarah was, first and foremost, human.

"I will. You can count on it."

They pulled into the Romero driveway and were greeted by Dane and the boys. Condolences were shared, as expected, and everyone felt they needed to ask Hayley and Kelly how they were doing, but soon, it was back to business. All eyes turned to Sarah. While no one could really expect her to have an answer, if there was one, she would be most likely to have it.

"He seemed just like his regular self," Sarah explained with a shrug. "I mean, some differences, I guess, but… he did survive the clone attack."

"And he was Madam Oedius' prisoner," Levi said. "I can vouch for how badly that can mess you up. I got off easy."

"Were there any signs?" Brody asked. He didn't want it to sound judgemental but if there was something Bill said or did that could have tipped the Rangers off, maybe it could explain what happened, or what he had been thinking, or even why he chose to betray them. However, there wasn't really a way to ask without it sounding like Sarah should have tried harder. Though she had strongly opposed Aiden's presence, when the chips fell, and she was proven right, she didn't hold it over Brody. He wanted to do the same for her.

"Definitely not for something like this," Sarah shook her head. "I mean, Oedius and Aiden are responsible for what happened to Jordan but… that's kind of how the whole thing played out. Oedius got my dad to kill someone."

"Technically, Oedius did the killing," Calvin said.

"But it was dad's choice who died," Sarah told him.

"Any idea why he would have chosen Anne?" Dane asked.

"He just said if he didn't choose someone, Oedius would go after me or mom."

"So, do you think there's any humanity left in him?" Mick asked, making his way over. He hadn't wanted to intrude as the Rangers were figuring this complicated matter out. He hadn't met Bill, nor did he know much of what happened beyond what was shared by the Rangers and on the news. Still, there was one question he needed to ask. "Do you think it's worth trying to save him?"

"Until we know more, we can't make any rash decisions," Brody said. "Madam Oedius is manipulative and unpredictable."

"I guess that's a good call," Preston agreed. "I mean, Sarah, you did say your dad was trying to save you, right?"

"Madam Oedius does have a way of making people do things they don't want to do," RedBot added. "She can even make you think you don't have a choice in the matter."

"For all we know, Mr. Thompson is in way over his head and needs help," Brody concluded as he turned to Mick. "We can't stick our necks out for him, but if there's a chance to help him, I say we take it. Right?"

Levi nodded in agreement with his brother and Preston also gave a nod. Mick, though he wanted to save Bill and keep a family together, didn't really care for the outcome either way. It wasn't his call to make. Still, seeing the three boys had already agreed to trying, he nodded his head as well.

"We should give people the benefit of the doubt," RedBot said. "I say we try to help."

"I can't say I'd ever be able to look at him again," Hayley sighed, "But it beats losing another Ranger parents… I guess."

"Whatever she wants." Calvin pointed to Hayley, backing up her acceptance.

Kelly, like Mick, didn't really have an opinion one way or the other. On the one hand, Bill was responsible for the death of the only true mother she had ever known. She would be happy to see him suffer for it. On the other hand, he was her girlfriend's father. She didn't want to see Sarah lose someone she loved so deeply.

"Sarah?" Serena asked, piping in now only because of Sarah's hesitation. She was here to help but needed to wait to see what the Rangers chose to do. This was their fight, and so it was their choice on how to move forward.

"I… I want to help him," Sarah said. "But… what's the cost? What are we giving up?"

"Hopefully, it's Oedius who loses something," Preston told her.

"I mean… as Rangers, what's the line?" Sarah asked. "There was no second chance for Drex when he started to work for Oedius."

"Because he was an asshole before her," Levi reminded her.

"But we didn't even consider helping him."

"Because he was an asshole first," Levi repeated. "Or, did you forget who Drex was?"

"We never showed my mother any second chances?"

"She tried to force you into prostitution twice," Preston said.

"So… why should we try saving my dad. What makes him different?"

"He's your dad," Kelly said.

"But we wouldn't even be considering this if it was just a stranger who was working for Oedius," Sarah pointed out.

"I'd like to think we would," Calvin stated.

"We have to do what's right," Sarah said. "We can't risk this planet because dad is… my dad."

"Sarah…"

"Drex and my mom… I mean, they were bad people but… they never killed anyone."

"Are you sure about that?" Preston asked. "Pretty sure Drex tried to kill us…"

"They tried but… they didn't succeed. And Drex, he may not have had a choice in working for Oedius, but he seemed to like it. Dad doesn't and… even reluctantly, he still managed to get someone killed without so much as putting a blip on our radar. Can we… excuse that?"

"That's why we need to know more," Brody said. "If we can talk to your dad…"

"I have! He's chosen Oedius. So long as she threatens to hurt me or mom if he doesn't do what she asks then he'll do whatever she wants."

"We can help him, Sarah," Kelly promised her. "I mean, look at everyone here. Between all of us, we're going to figure something out."

"And then what?" Sarah asked. "Dad doesn't work for Oedius anymore but… he still killed Mrs. Foster. He's still the reason she's dead."

"Oedius is," Hayley insisted. "I don't like the role your dad played in all of it, but I do understand that without Oedius, none of this would have ever happened."

"Dad made his choice," Sarah said. "I say, he's made his bed. Now he's got to lie in it."


	24. Redemptions

After planning for his wife's funeral, Aaron needed some time to himself. He had always known there was a possibility that this day would come. However, he had always imagined that if it did – that if he had to bury his wife – it would be after they lived a long, happy life together. Maybe they got to meet their grandchildren, or even great-grandchildren first.

He didn't think it would happen so soon.

He asked Jenny if it would be alright for him to get some time alone. She agreed and gave him the key to the house. She told him she had some errands to run, and it would be a couple of hours before she was home. He would have the place to himself to grieve, mourn, or do whatever he felt he needed to do in private.

Once Aaron was on his way home, Jenny started to walk down the street, looking for somewhere isolated so she too could be alone. She figured, if Bill wanted to talk, he would wait until they were alone to do it. She wasn't wrong. As she reached the end of a long alley, he appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. She almost jumped out of her skin as she turned to face him.

"Are you trying to go two for two?" she asked as she placed her hand over her heart. "Seriously, you can't just walk down the alley like a regular thug?"

"Sorry. Oedius kind of has this teleportation thing that I'm still trying to get used to," he said. "If it helps, she's freaked me out with it a few times too."

"So, you're trying to get used to it?" Jenny asked. "As in, working for her is the choice you made?"

"Jenny…"

"No, it's good to know. It means I don't have to wonder what we can do to help you."

"Oedius is… she's too strong, Jen. One way or another, she's going to get her way. She's done it with countless other planets and galaxies and…"

"Galvanax was in charge, then."

"Galvanax was a brute. While everyone was worried about him, Oedius could scheme and plot complete annihilation and then make Galvanax and everyone else think it was their doing all along. She's a world killer… or… a galaxy killer! The Rangers have done well so far but… against her?"

"So you're just going to bow down to Oedius and let her take over the planet?"

"No one has to die."

"Anne."

"No one else," Bill said. "Oedius told me, she doesn't care what happens to the Rangers. If she can take over the Earth, they can stay alive. She just has one goal in mind."

"And you'll help her get there?"

"If I help her, I can do everything in my power to make sure the Rangers survive. Not just Sarah but all her friends as well. If I'm helping Oedius, the number of casualties will drop."

"But it's fine if you have a bit of blood on your hands."

"I'm not proud of that," Bill said. "And I don't expect you to forgive me but… Jenny, Sarah won't listen to me, so you have to."

"You shouldn't be talking to Sarah," Jenny frowned. "I made that clear."

"I'll never hurt her."

"You're responsible for murder, Bill. I can't trust a word you say."

"Jen…"

"You're siding with the devil."

"She's going to win."

"So, you sell your soul?"

"If it keeps everyone alive," Bill nodded. "I can't just…"

"So, life is more important to you than the quality of it?" Jenny asked. "Maybe you're fine with living in a world where Oedius is in charge but I'm not. I'd rather die fighting and I know Sarah feels the same. The Rangers do, and I'll bet Anne would have too, if she knew about any of this."

"Jen…"

"You can take your choice and shove it up your ass, Bill. This is over."

"Jenny, please," Bill begged her as she turned around and started to leave. She didn't stop, she pretended like she couldn't hear him. Bill didn't want to chase her. He didn't want her to think any worse of him than she already did. However, he did follow her for a few steps, stopping only when he felt hit foot hit something small. When he looked down, he saw her wedding ring. He picked it up and sighed.

-Ninja-Steel-

Out on the farm, Sarah had to step out of the workshop to get some fresh air. She didn't regret her choice, but part of her was glad that she had been outvoted. She was thinking emotionally right now and was happy to know that, if there was a chance for her father to be saved, her friends wouldn't let it slip by.

Though, she already knew he would never be her father again. That relationship was gone. Whoever came back to her, if anyone did, would be a different man entirely.

"I've got to say, that's not something I would have done," Serena said as she sat down next to Sarah. "As pissed as I've been with my parents, I don't think I'd have ever voted to let them rot with Xandred."

"I'm not voting to let him rot."

"I know," Serena nodded. "But… are you sure about what you said back there? Even Hayley and Kelly are willing to give him some leeway and, to be honest, kid, their wound's a bit bigger and a lot fresher than yours."

"And I'd understand if they wanted to kill dad where he stands," Sarah said. "I'm surprised that's not their reaction, to be honest."

"You know," Serena said, shifting slightly in the grass. "Oedius is kind of… well, she's getting her way right now. Though having your dad kill one of your friend's parents probably didn't have the devastating effect she thought it would on the team, you are beating yourself up pretty hard over this."

"He was my dad, Serena. I thought I could trust him. I hoped I'd never have to doubt that he'd always do the right thing by me. Now that he's working for Oedius… everything kind of feels… shattered. I'd never want to lose him again, and I know Hayley and Kelly are hurting a lot right now too but…"

"But…?" Serena said, encouraging Sarah to continue. The pink Ranger sighed.

"He died in the clone attacks," Sarah said. "I lost him then, I lost him again when Mick and I went back in time to save him… and I've just lost him again."

"It's a lot to go through," Serena nodded. "And it doesn't get any easier the more it happens."

"I just think… what if we do try and save him and… there isn't any hope? What if I do everything I can to give him another chance and he disappoints me again, or hurts another parent or one of the others or…"

"You?"

"He said he doesn't want to hurt me," Sarah told the white Ranger. "He said he's doing all this to keep me safe but… He killed Mrs. Foster, Serena. How can I trust that what he's saying his true?"

"You can't," Serena shook her head. "He chose to side with the monster he knows will hurt you. I think deep down, even he understands that regardless of her promise, you're still in danger and… that's a hard thing to admit. It's hard to swallow your pride and say you screwed up epically. But it can be done."

"Yeah, sure."

"I mean, I never sided with Xandred or Serrator or Dayu but… despite all the shit he's put me, my sister, my friends and my son through, there's still a soft spot in my heart for Dekker."

"Dekker?"

"Terran's father… as far as biology goes," Serena said. "He was a half-Nighlok who, for a while at least, I thought I could trust."

"Nighlok as in the monsters from Panorama when you were a Ranger?"

"One and only," Serena confirmed. "Dekker and I… we had this… I guess you could call it an interesting love affair."

"And you share a son. That means…"

"We had a relationship, which James loves to remind me of when I get frustrated with him," Serena chuckled. "Though I'm not proud of it now, looking back, I do have to call him my ex."

"So, he was good?"

"Never," Serena shook her head. "Even at the height of our relationship, he still wanted to kill my red Ranger. Jayden, not Lauren, not that it makes a difference. In the end, I slept with the monster who wanted to kill my friends and who put my family – the people I care for most – in harm's way. It's because of me he was able to get so close to the Rangers and I thank my lucky stars every single night that things didn't turn out worse. My mistake almost cost me everyone and everything I cared about but… once Dekker showed he would never be who I needed him to be, and once I had a son who I needed to care for more than myself, I fought hard for my redemption with my friends."

"You ever kill anyone?"

"Does Emily's dog count?" Serena asked. "I mean, I didn't kill him, but he did die on my watch, so…"

"But you wanted to do the right thing."

"Sounds like your dad wants to do the right thing too. He's just a bit fuzzy on that right now, considering the options before him."

"So you're telling me to trust him?"

"I'm telling you to do what your gut says is right," Serena said. "But I shared this story to show you that, sometimes, good people do mess up. The road to hell is paved with good intentions. I should know. I've been there. There's actually a lot more Sanzu Water than intentions, good or bad, but you get the point."

"I just don't want to feel like this again. And I don't want to risk losing someone else."

"Either way, kid, you are losing," Serena told her.

"Yeah but… it's my dad's mistake. I should be the one to lose something… someone."

"You aren't your father, though," Serena said. "Why should you have to lose because of his mistakes?"

"None of the other Rangers should."

"And neither should you."

Sarah sighed. "I'm no closer to knowing what I should do."

"Want some real advice now?" Serena asked.

"You can give real advice?"

Serena chuckled and nodded her head, "Trust your team. I know, whenever I put my faith in mine, I was never disappointed."

"I guess… I guess I can do that," Sarah said. "But… if I really don't think there's anyway to save my dad… I won't hesitate to make him pay. If that's the case, then my father died in those clone attacks."

"I've got your back, kid," Serena smiled. "Whatever you choose to do."


	25. Last Chances

Sarah knew what her friends wanted. She knew what her heart wanted. She had missed her father deeply since he had disappeared and had dreamed of seeing him again and being reunited with him. While part of that had come true, this was more of a nightmare. He had chosen to side with Oedius, and whether that was a decision made by force or by choice, the despicable act that he had done had cost him a lot of points with Sarah. It would always be hard to forgive him for knowingly letting Anne die by Oedius' hands.

Something could have been done. He could have said or done something to keep Anne safe. She knew he felt he needed to keep quiet to protect her, but Sarah was a Ranger. Though she was his daughter, she had more to protect her that Anne ever would. In some ways, her father would have known that.

This was why she couldn't risk trusting him again. However, her friends were willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, if the opportunity arose. Sarah wasn't so willing. If she was going to extend an olive branch, she needed to know it would be accepted without cost.

She figured being alone would be the best way to draw her father out. So, while the Rangers were in the Romero workshop, continuing to discuss how they would move forward after Oedius' last attack, Sarah went out to get some fresh air. She didn't go far, but she did get enough distance, so she could be alone.

"Jenny doesn't want me talking to you," her father said as he appeared, much like Oedius would. She assumed that since he worked for her now, she had given him some tricks and a little power boost to help him out.

"For good reason."

"I understand," Bill nodded. "But Sarah, you have to hear me out."

"Now's your chance," Sarah told him. "My friends, for some reason, want to help you if the time comes. I want to make sure we aren't wasting our time."

"You can't stop Oedius," Bill said. "Sarah, I've spent a year with her, watching, listening to her plans, her strategies. Whatever you do, she's one step ahead of you."

"So, all along…"

"I spent most of the time in recovery," Bill said. "Barely able to move. I couldn't stop her, even if I wanted."

"If you wanted."

"You know what I mean," he sighed. "Look, Sarah… at first… I had faith too. I thought you Rangers, you could stop her. I know you, I know how when you set your mind to something, you don't give up until you accomplish it. You've always been like that, Sarah."

"So what changed?"

"I learned more about Madam Oedius," Bill said. "Her history, her personality, her goals."

"And you lost faith in us. In me."

"I just know what awaits when Madam Oedius takes over the planet and that's not what I want for you – for anyone."

"What if she doesn't win?" Sarah asked. "What if we win? We stopped Galvanax."

"That muscle head who called himself a champ?" Bill frowned. "He acted tough, and by human standards, sure he was strong, but he was at the end of his career. He hasn't fought a real fight in centuries. That's what happens when you don't need to prove yourself anymore. You stop trying and you lose touch with your limitations. Oedius knows exactly what her limits are and trust me, you can't reach them."

"Yeah, but…"

"She promised, if I helped her, she'd let me come back, she'd let me see you again. She promised that if I helped her, she wouldn't need to kill the Rangers. She could let you live. Sarah, all I can do to keep you safe if fight for her."

"You could turn your back on her right now," Sarah offered her father, then pointed to the barn in the distance, "The Rangers, Mick, RedBot, Serena and Dane are all there right now. If you turned your back on Oedius, we could protect you."

"At what cost?" Bill asked. "She's made it clear that if I betray her or help you Rangers in any way that interferes with her plans, she'll kill you."

"I can protect myself. My team can…"

"You can't," Bill insisted and looked to his daughter with nothing but despair in his eyes. Sarah could see he believed every word that came out of his own mouth. He believed Oedius when she said she would win. He believed Oedius when she said she could kill his daughter and anyone else he loved. He believed Oedius and nothing would change his mind.

"I'm really trying here, dad," Sarah said, holding back her tears as she realized saving him could be out of the question. He didn't seem to want to be saved. "Hayley and Kelly are both willing to help you after what you did but… if you don't want to change, you'll lose your chance to come home."

"Sarah, I'm not going home," Bill shook his head. "I've made my peace with that. But you can believe I'm doing everything I can to keep you here, with your mother, your friends, alive."

"So, no?" Sarah asked. "You're working for Oedius. Whatever she says goes, no matter how many other people need to die?"

"I…"

"Eu pensei que você fosse melhor que isso, pai," Sarah frowned. "I guess I was wrong."

"Sarah…"

"I needed you to save me when I was four," Sarah told him. "When I was just a kid and I didn't know any better. But I'm not a kid anymore."

"You're seventeen."

"I'm a Power Ranger. I don't need my dad to get me out of trouble – not like this. You aren't responsible from protecting me from Oedius."

"Então quem é?" her father asked her. "Você protege o mundo, mas quem te protege?"

"Meu time. Meus amigos. Os Power Rangers."

"Sarah..."

"Besides, why should I have a dad protecting me when Kelly and Hayley don't have that?" Sarah asked. "If our parents are supposed to keep us safe then why did you take Mrs. Foster from her kids?"

"Sarah…"

"I'll never forgive myself for what happened to you," Sarah told her father as the tears finally broke free and started to flood down her face. "Losing you was the worst thing to ever happen to me and I've been dead!"

"You…"

"So, I know how much pain Hayley and Kelly are in right now. And I know that you're the reason for it," Sarah frowned. "But the worst part about all of this… if I never made those holo-projectors… If those clones had never existed, Mrs. Foster would still be here."

"Sarah, what I did doesn't fall on you," her father tried to tell her, but Sarah shook her head.

"Now… if I had the chance to change one thing, just one thing… I couldn't bring you back," Sarah said. "I'd have to pick Mrs. Foster. I'd have to give Kelly and Hayley their family back. Because I know my father isn't worth it."

"Sarah…"

"I hope, for your sake, Oedius does win," Sarah growled. "I hope you get everything you hope for and that killing Mrs. Foster and losing mom and me is all worth it. But you can damn well be sure I'll do everything in my power to make you regret ever siding with that monster."

She stormed off, back towards the workshop. She wanted this conversation to end a different way, but it was clear her father had his mind made up. He would fight to the end, just like her.

Bill watched his daughter go with a sigh. This was the hard part of parenting: he had to make choices for his daughter he knew she wouldn't understand. He had to live with the thought of being hated by the only person in the world he would give up everything for.

He too hoped he was right. He hoped he was right, or he hoped Sarah would at least spare him the punishment of living with his mistakes.

"So, that's their base," Oedius asked as she appeared behind Bill. "It's a bit… removed from the city, isn't it?"

"That's the best spot for a base, don't you think?" Bill said. "No one who'll randomly stumble upon it."

"Better than their last one, I guess," she agreed. "And they're all inside?"

"They're already in pain," Bill shook his head. "They're hurt, they're angry. If you strike now, you'll get them at a time where they don't care what happens to themselves. They'll be unpredictable, even to you."

"You may be right," Oedius agreed.

"Let them have their base for now," Bill told her. "Let them think they have something on you."

"I knew there was a reason I saved you."


End file.
